The Subspace Emissary 2: The Other World
by Penguinja
Summary: Multiple characters from the Nintendoverse are mysteriously sent into the real world, with a "Portal in the Sky" as the only clue to how they got there. Trying to get back to there worlds at first, they soon discover a plot to plunge the real world into Subspace. Despite being on all corners of the world, they must all come together to stop evil from taking it over.
1. Chapter 1: New York, New World

Chapter 1: New York, New World

Super Mario opened his eyes, clueless of the events prior to this. But knowing his routine, he was probably doing sports, racing, partying, anything but actual plumbing and, his main course of action, saving Princess Peach from King Koopa, otherwise known as Bowser. But right now, he was lying in the middle of the street, lights beaming everywhere. He finally mustered the strength to sit up and take a good look at his surroundings. Everywhere, LED screens were beaming and people were walking about, continuing their own lives. "Where-a am I?" he asked himself. This certainly wasn't the Mushroom Kingdom. He finally got up and started walking through the busy street. He was looking around for clues. He was able to spot a sign that said "Times Square" on it. It was certainly very pretty, but Mario needed to know more. So he went on his way.

Mario eventually found his way out of Times Square and into a large park titled "Central Park". It was night time and it looked like the only residents were a few foxes and owls. "I need to know how I got here" Mario said. He tried thinking back to before he came to. He sat down on a bench and got lost in his thoughts. The only thing he could remember is a bunch of weird looking soldiers he was fighting. Then he remembered a giant portal being opened up in the sky and being sucked into it. "That must be the reason. I just need to find that portal". He hopped off the bench and spotted some men in the park. "Hey, do you know about a portal in the sky?." They all looked at him. "A portal in the sky?." It was only when they looked around did Mario see how threatening they were. One had a hoodie on that covered his eyes. Another has beefy arms and a torn jacket. "Yes, we did see one. Follow us". Mario now felt a lot safer, so he followed them.

Going back to the city, they took him to a dark alleyway. "So, where is the portal?" Mario asked. The men started laughing. "Portal in the sky? That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard" one of them said through hysterics. It was at that moment he realised; Mario had been tricked. "Now, where to begin?" said another one of the men, as they started ganging up on him. Mario let out a fireball from his hand and it hit one of the men. "Woah, what is going on? What's up with him?" Mario then took out the F.L.U.U.D and squirted a huge torrent of water at another one. "That's it, I'm leaving you and your silly stories alone" one of the gang members said as they all ran off only to be cornered by the Police.

"Thank you" said the Policeman to Mario. "It was dangerous work you did, but you caught them. Gangs are always going around New York City". Mario scratched his head. "So that's what this place is called; New York City". The Policeman looked at him. "What are you talking about". Mario went on to explain to him the portal in the sky and the weird looking soldiers. "Hmm. Well, it does seem very barbaric. Tell you what, if we see anything, we will tell you". With that, the Policeman got into his car and went off.

Mario eventually found himself by the Hudson River. It was dawn now, making it clear that the incident with the gang had went quicker that he thought. He was still thinking though; how did he get here? Just then, he saw a man in blue. He had a blue helmet, blue clothes and blue boots. Mario went over to him. "Hello. I was wonderin-". Suddenly, the man threw a metal blade at him. Mario dodged quickly. "Hey, what's the big idea?" He looked at Mario. "I knew you would find me". Mario had no choice but to fight. "Who are you?" he asked. "Don't you play funny with me, my name is Megaman, and I you are trying to hunt me. It won't work". Mario got ready.

The two rushed towards each other. Mario shot a fireball but Megaman took it. He then grabbed Mario and threw him onto the ground. Mario jumped onto Megaman and Megaman threw some more metal blades at him. Mario got him by them. Megaman fired a charge shot which Mario dodged by jumping. Mario fired the F.L.U.U.D at him, pushing him back. Mario rushed towards him but Megaman shot some flames into the ground, incinerating Mario. Mario rushed towards him once again and Mario did a huge uppercut of Megaman, knocking him into the Hudson River. At that point, a huge crowd was watching, cheering.

Just then, the same Policeman came up to see the commotion. "Ah, you again". The crowd started shouting. "He threw a fireball and he threw metal blades!" The Policeman stared at the crowd. "What is this nonsense?" he asked. Mario looked down at the river and saw that Megaman had washed up. He was now a trophy. Mario went down and revived him. "Well, if you can do all that, then a portal in the sky sounds pretty normal. OK, I will talk to others about it". He then went off and the crowd died down. Morning was started to break and the sun could be seen through the Brooklyn Bridge. "Sorry about that. I am being hunted and I can't trust anyone". Mario scratched his chin. "Did they look like weird soldiers?" he asked. Megaman nodded his head. "They might be after me to" Mario exclaimed. "I think we should join up. We may find out more about this incident". Megaman nodded. "We'll stay here for a bit to. There may be more things we can learn about". So as the sun rose, Megaman and Mario knew that teaming up should help them find out why they came here and why Megaman, and possibly Mario, is being hunted.


	2. Chapter 2: A Link Between Worlds

Chapter 2: A link Between Worlds

"Mousier, Mousier, you've been like this out here for hours. Are you OK?". Link opened his eyes. He was in a field in a small village. "You suddenly appeared from here". Link was trying to figure out in his confused state where that voice was coming from. It was defiantly close to where he was, but where. "Err, Mousier. I am over here". Link turned around to see a relatively tall man. "You suddenly appeared here. What is your name?" Link just stood there. He didn't say a word. "Ah, not much of talker are you?" he asked. "Come to my place".

Link was lead into small house. "You see, I am a recent widower. My wife was caught in a horrible accent. Her ashes are right there" he said, pointed to a pot. Link started twitching. "She was on her way to Paris, but it started raining and she didn't make it back. I have been like this for 2 months, it is not easy". Link suddenly leapt upwards. He rushed towards the pot and threw it on the floor. Ashes went everywhere. "Mousier, what do you think you are doing? That is my wife? Get out! If you don't know what you need to do, Paris is a three day hike down that road. Shoo, go on!" Link was pushed out the house. All he wanted were some rupees.

Link eventually found the road. There was a sign to Paris leading that was pointing in that direction. Link started his way down the road. Along the way, there were many animals who attacked Link. However, since he was the hero of Hyrule, he was able to beat them all. Now he was going to Paris and hopefully find his way back.

About 5km down the road, Link heard a laugh that was all too familiar. Link found a stone and hid behind it, only peeping over to see where the laugh was coming from. It was Ganondorf, King of the Gerudo. He didn't seem to be doing anything terrible, but if Link was spotted, it would be catastrophic. He put an orb on the ground and it began to glow. There was a beam of light which near blinded Link. When the light died down, there was a crew of metallic soldiers. "OK" mentioned Ganondorf. "We had a deal". Link was trying to hear what he was saying. His voice was too muffled to hear though. Suddenly, his hand slipped, which caught Ganondorf's attention. He started walking over to the rock he was hiding behind. "Ganondorf! Stick to the plan!" Ganondorf stopped his walking and went back. He knew that Link was there. "Otherwise, that sounds great. You will get your share of this world to. Remember, you are sharing it with me and a few others". All the soldiers nodded. "We cannot have anymore heroes ruining everything either. So it's also your job to send them back to their world so they don't get in the way". Link gasped. It was at this point where Link realised; he can't just leave this world. "Until then, my final request for now is to set up a giant monster. I feel like there are some heroes here. From my world and others...". All the soldiers nodded. Ganondorf then disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

Just then, a black portal appeared from the sky and out appeared a giant robot with three legs. Link drew his sword and emerged from the rock. He dashed towards it and started swiping at it. It didn't seem to doing anything. Just then, his Master Sword was glowing purple. "Slash it now!". Link looked around to see a blonde boy dressed in red wielding a red sword. "Nothing to fear. This is a Mechonis, and it can only be hurt by the power of Monado's power. I have enchanted your sword for a limited amount of time to make you sword effective". Link went for a strike, knocking the Mechonis down. "Great job, but it's not over yet. Let's take it down together. THIS IS THE POWER OF THE MONADO!".

The Mechonis got back up. Link was surprised at just how well the Master Sword was working. The boy dressed in red ran round the back of the Mechonis. "Back slash!" he shouted, as he struck the Mechonis in the back. Link went ahead and tried a similar strategy, which seemed to work. "We are doing great, it's almost down". With that, Link and the boy gave one final strike and the Mechonis was destroyed.

"That was amazing!" said the boy. "I'm Shulk, heir to the Monado once wielded by the Mighty Bionis. What is yours?". Link went up to the rock he was hiding behind beforehand and swiped the name "Link" into it. "Interesting name" Shulk pointed out. "So where are you headed?" Link pointed to a sign with a metal structure on it. "Paris. Let's go together; we don't know what else we may come across".

So, Link and Shulk, both swordsmen from different worlds, started their journey together. Yet little did they know that the road to Paris would be a hard one, with friends to team up and enemies to face. I would say they didn't know that yet, but the fight with the Mechonis showed them that they have a tough journey ahead of them.

"Defeated?!" bellowed Ganondorf to the soldiers. "You call upon me to help you take over this world and that's the best you can do?" One of the soldiers got down on one knee. "King Ganondorf, we are not your only soldiers. We are all over the world, trying to stop heroes from interfering with your plans. Please forgive us". Ganondorf stood there. "Fine, I concede. But consequences will arise if this is not your only failure. Now get out of my sight or I will plant a subspace bomb right here with all of you in it!" All the soldiers just ran off. Ganondorf looked at the Subspace Bombs. "This time, I will beat Tabuu, even if it didn't work the first time. Even if I had to go as far as to secretly remove the memories of all other heroes and even villains of the last event just so no one can get in my way..."


	3. Chapter 3: Starfox on the Run

Chapter 3: Starfox on the run

"All Units report. Come on guys, I cannot be the only one here". Fox was zooming through the galaxy on the arwing, unfamiliar with this new place. All he knew was that it wasn't the Lylat System; he was proberably very far from that. He barrel rolled out of the way of asteroids and then did a big boost where he found himself in front of the planet Earth. "What is this place?" Fox asked himself. He remembered seeing a portal in the distance and boosting into it, but that was all. He had been separated from the rest of Starfox. Fox was looking around for help when he saw a weird structure just floating in space. Fox decided to head downwards to it.

Fox landed and hopped out. The air was strangely breathable. Out from down the stairs came a tall blonde woman in a blue dress. Wherever she went, strange stars with faces seemed to dance. "Welcome to the Comet Observatory" she said. "My name is Rosalina. These stars are my Lumas. Who may you be?" Starfox clenched his fist and put it to his chest. "Fox Mccloud of Starfox. I am trying to find the rest of my crew. Do you know where I am?" Rosalina lifted the wand she was holding in her hand to show a map of planets. She pointed to the third blue one from the sun. "We are here. You see, the Comet Observatory can travel at 200 light years in 5 seconds, so I was able to map this Galaxy in only a day". Fox scratched his head. "Well, thanks for your help."

Suddenly, an alarm went off and all the Lumas started panicking. "The Comet Observatory is under attack!" Rosalina panicked just as some soldiers started boarding the comet observatory. "What are those things?" Fox shouted. "I have no idea!" Rosalina panicked. "But we better fight them off. Come on!".

The soldiers came at them, arms blazing. Fox shot his blaster at them whilst Rosalina fired Luma's at them. Fox then sped through them, flinging them off into space. "There are too many of them. We can't keep doing this forever" he said, as the next batch of soldiers appeared along with some other monsters. Towtows, Shaydas and Greaps among others.

At this point, the two were starting to tire. "We can't do anymore" said Rosalina. Suddenly, they heard a laugh. Coming up from the side, was Bowser. "Hahahahaha. So Rosalina, we meet again, except I have an army this time". Fox shot his Blaster at Bowser, but his shell back nullified them. "Nice try Weasel" he shouted. "For your information, I am a Fox! Who are you?". Rosalina came over. "That is Bowser. The King of the Koopas. He once owned a Galaxy of his own, but a plumber in red was able to stop him". Fox just looked at her. "What loopey doopey world are you from where that happens?" he asked. Bowser started to advance. "You two have now tired out. So, say cheese" he said, before taking out a Dark Cannon. "Any last words before I send you back to your own world?" Fox gasped. "Why are you trying to do that? We're trying to get back!". Bowser laughed. "It's so that none of you can stop me, your future King, from overthrowing me when this world is mine! SO LONG WEASEL! SO LONG ROSALINA!"

Just then, some lasers were shot at Bowser. Fox looked in the distance to see three other Arwings. Fox immediately went to his Arwing. "Falco! Peppy! Slippy! Was that you?" A familiar voice came through the speakers. "I guess I should be thankful". Then another. "Fox! Glad to see your safe! Your Father would be very proud!" and the final one. "Fox! Glad to see your in one piece". One more laser was fired at Bowser and he was turned into a trophy. "Make landing space!" Fox told Rosalina.

Once everyone had landed, Rosalina and Fox told them what had happened so far. "Interesting" said Falco. "So he was planning on sending the two of you back so that he can take over this world". Fox nodded. "Yes, so I think we should stay here for a bit". Fox looked towards the Dark Cannon from earlier. "Let's send Bowser Back though". He picked up Dark cannon. "OK Bowser, you may have just started, but you have gone far enough". He pulled the trigger, but it didn't fire. "Fox?" asked Slippy. "It's not working. Slippy, maybe take it apart, see what's wrong".

After some toying around, Slippy found something. "Look at this" he said. It was a small orb with a symbol on it. "It looks very familiar" Falco said. "Like the two of us have dealt with this before..." he said to Fox. He looked at Bowser's trophy and touched it reviving him. "You fool!" Bowser bellowed. "You just met your fate! Now it's time to send all of you back to where you came fro-". He gasped as he saw his Dark Cannon all in pieces. "GRAAAWWW! THAT'S IT! YOU'VE MADE ME MAD! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!". Slippy and Peppy got back into the Arwing. "We'll try and find some more help. You, Falco and Rosalina take on Bowser". They went off. Bowser came running towards them. The others went running towards Boswer. Suddenly, from behind Bowser, jumped a smaller Bowser in a sort of car that looked like a clown. "Great timing Bowser Jr. Now, why don't you and Daddy take down the enemies?!".

Fox and Bowser started shooting at Bowser Jr. Rosalina fired her Lumas at Bowser. It did a lot of damage. Eventually though, both were very weak. Fox aimed a blaster at them. "On behalf of Starfox, you are under arrest". Suddenly, another alarm went off. "We are way off course" Rosalina shouted. Fox looked at the map again; the Comet Observatory was about to collide with Earth. This allowed Boswer and Bowser Jr to get away in the Koopa Clown Car. "I'll get you next time suckers!" Everyone held on, getting ready for a crash landing...


	4. Chapter 4: Pit to be tied

Chapter 4: Pit to be tied

"Lady Palutena, I still don't know where we are!" shouted Pit, flying through the clouds. "On top of that, I think that my wings are burning up. What do I do?" Palutena just smirked. "Pit, if I had any idea, I would tell you. Now continue your flight. You have three minutes left". Pit just sighed and continued on his way. "Hey Palutena, what's that?" he asked, seeing the falling Comet Observatory falling in the distance. "I don't know Pit. Why don't you land there?" Pit decided that was a good idea.

"Woah, what is this?" Pit shouted after landing. "Get off it! It's going to crash into the ground in a couple of minutes!" Pit gasped. "Oh No! Don't worry, I will save you guys! Lady Palutena, come and help me!". With that, Lady Palutena appeared before everyone. "Ah, I see you fell for my little trap" she said. "Palutena! How could you make puns now?! Just stop this stadium from falling!". Palutena eyed Pit. "Okay, Okay, Bossy". Palutena lifted her staff into the sky. "By the power of the Goddess of light, I will stop this, whatever it is, form falling!" Light surrounded the Royal Observatory and it started to slow down. "Great job!" shouted Pit.

Suddenly, a dark arrow was fired their way. Palutena lost her focus and the observatory started falling again. "Palutena! What was that?". A familiar face flew onto the Observatory. "Dark Pit!" shouted Pit. Dark Pit have a laugh. "Well Pit, you ended up in this world to. I honestly hoped you would and what better time to battle than here!" Pit looked over the side. The jungle below them was getting closer. "We can't! We need to stop this from falling! Why did you stop us?" Lady Palutena was already trying to use her power again, but it didn't seem to be working. "Sorry Pit, but I may have to wait a little before I can do it again. I need to recharge. In the meanwhile, I'd love to watch you fight!". Falco came along. "We'll help you!". Dark Pit fired an arrow at Falco. "Nu uh. This fight is between me and Pit. Stay out of this!" Pit went over to Falco to check if he was alright. "Just leave it to me. He's my rival after all"

Pit dashed towards Dark Pit with an Upperdash arm and Dark Pit came back with an Electroshock Arm. Both had equal power and sent a shockwave which frightened all the Lumas, making them run about everywhere in the chaos. Pit flew up which gave Dark Pit the perfect opportunity to fire a dark arrow at him. Pit fell to the ground and Dark Pit ran forward with an Electroshock Arm. Pit guarded with his Guardian Orbitars, knocking Dark Pit back allowing for Pit to attack him with an Upperdash arm, which knocked Dark Pit to the floor.

Meanwhile, Palutena had finally recharged and was once again enveloping the Observatory in a light. The falling became slower once again. Dark Pit was now starting to tire as well. Pit hit him with one more Upperdash Arm and Dark Pit turned into a trophy, falling off the Conservatory. "Yeah!" Pit shouted, striking a pose.

The Comet Observatory came to a slow crash into the Jungle below. Fox, Falco, Rosalina, Pit and Palutena jumped out. "Great job Pit" said Palutena. You sure did show Dark Pit who was boss. But, where are we?". Fox went over to the Arwing. "It's totalled, but the computer is still working. I will give Slippy a call. Knowing him, he will come over in a jiffy, as long as he doesn't land on Titania again".

Something started rustling in the Undergrowth. "Something's there" Rosalina warned. Pit got his bow ready, Fox and Falco pulled out their blasters and Rosalina put her Lumas on standby. It was a giant elephant, with some elements of the soldiers. "What is that thing?" shouted Fox. "I don't know, but I think we are going to have to fight it!" shouted Pit, as everyone entered combat. "Let's take down this Elephant, or as I call it, the Hunk'O'Trunk!". Everyone just looked at her. "You've been working on that all day, haven't you lady Palutena."

Palutena used Autoreticle at its forhead. This was by no means a weak spot, but it did fair damage. Fox and Falco repeatedly fired their blasters at it, aiming for its eyes. Pit flew to the top and used Uppderdash Arm on its back. This knocked Hunk'O'Trunk' down and allowed for Rosalina to send in an army of Lumas to attack. "That should do some damage!" shouted Rosalina, somersaulting over to Hunk'O'Trunk to attack it, which she landed. Suddenly, it got up and whacked Rosalina with its trunk, knocking back Rosalina and turning her into a trophy. "Shoot, we're one down!" panicked Falco. "Then we need to try harder!" ordered Fox, firing the blaster even more. Hunk'O'Trunk then attempted to whack Palutena with its trunk, but Palutena warped out of the way. Fox jumped up and punched it. Hunk'O'Trunk then started firing missiles at everyone from its trunk. One of them hit Falco, turning him into a trophy to. "Falco!" Fox shouted. Pit used Upperdash Arm once more on its back, allowing for some more attack to be put in.

Hunk'O'Trunk was now on its last legs, but still going strong. "This thing just never gives up!" said Fox. Then, they heard something. A running sound from the foliage. Then, from out of the trees jumped a giant Gorilla who punched Hunk'O'Trunk. This was followed up by smaller Monkey who fired peanuts at it, destroying it. "Wow! Talk about a lucky break!" said Pit.

After reviving Falco and Rosalina, they introduced themselves. Rosalina, Pit and Palutena greeted themselves, but it's what Fox said that surprised them. "I'm Fox, and you're Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong". Everyone but Falco looked at him. "How did you know our names?" asked Diddy "Well" said Fox, just as a voice came from the Arwing. "Fox! This is Peppy! Me and Slippy have followed your distress signal! We are coming to find you!".


	5. Chapter 5:When you Wish Upon a Warp Star

Chapter 5: When you wish upon a Warp Star

Throughout the depths of space, Kirby flew on his Warp Star. Past asteroids, past planets, past moons, past Peppy and Slippy, who were flying alongside him for a bit. But Kirby's Warp Star if even faster than an Arwing, so he out sped them. He finally stopped when he got to Earth. It looked so pretty. He just sat on the Warp Star and began to ponder.

Suddenly, the gravity of Earth started pulling Kirby in. Kirby held onto the Warp Star for dear life and he started falling down to the Blue Planet. He was literally a meteorite, a shooting star if you will. Except this shooting star was heading straight for the Earth...

Meanwhile, in New York City, Mario and Megaman had taken a ferry over to Coney Island, where the boardwalk was located. "This a-place sure is beautiful, but I really want to get back home". Megaman nodded. "Well, that is easier said than done, with all those soldiers after us". Mario's interest sparked. "That's right! We haven't come across any yet! In a big city like this, that really surprises me." Megaman still had a concerned look on his face however. "I have to ask you Megaman, if we haven't seen any yet, how do you know about them?" Megaman rose his hand to say something. "I got here on a boat from a place called, I believe Florida. I escaped from the docklands in a place called Miami. That's where they were". Mario snapped his fingers. "Then let's go back. If you were unable to defeat them the first time, then you have me as backup!" Megaman nodded. "Sounds like a great idea. Florida, here we come!"

Suddenly, there was an explosion from the funfair on the boardwalk. "What was that?!" shouted Mario, as they ran towards the explosion. All around then, stalls were overturned, a merry go round had lost its horses but, even worse, there were soldiers everywhere. "That's them! Soldiers!" shouted Megaman. Mario was at the ready. "There are too many of them! The two of us can't take them down!" Suddenly, something fell in front of them. It was Kirby, who had face planted into the boardwalk. "But maybe three of us can, provided what this thing can do is useful." Kirby, seeing the soldiers, inhaled Mario. "Ah! It's an enemy!" Megaman panicked. Kirby then shot Mario at the soldiers and then fired fireballs, knocking some out. "Or you have an interesting ability. Come on everyone! Let's beat them!"

Mario went over and smashed his way through some soldiers with Megaman blasting them with his Mega Buster. Kirby fired away with his hammer and his final cutter. They were a team. Of course, more enemies like primids also started to attack, but they were easy peasy for them. A lot of them were knocked into the river and then disintegrated.

Once everyone was down, the three heroes literally collapsed. Everyone once again cheered. "Hey, they fought before! They are so awesome!" Mario looked at Megaman, realising that they were now a team. Kirby jumped up in the middle and Mario and Megaman lifted him up so everyone could see him. "Someone would like to meet you!" said someone, as a big man in a blue coat came to greet them. "Wow, what you have just displayed is amazing. My name is President (Insert President name here), and I have been informed that you have really helped this city. We will do anything."

"Yes" said the President. "This helicopter should get you to Miami relatively fast." Mario folded his arms. "We cannot thank you enough" Mario acknowledged as he and Megaman hopped in. "Hey Kirby, are you coming with us?" Mario asked. Kirby smiled and jumped up, summoning his warp star. "It looks like Kirby has his own way of travelling!" Megaman acknowledged. "As long as you join us, we don't mind what transport you take!"

The helicopter started to take off. It rose into the air; its blades spinning round and round. Kirby also didi his own takeoff, flying off a building and then into the air. The helicopter then lurched forward and New York got smaller and smaller. Mario and Megaman waved through the window. "Thank you so much for the help!" shouted the President, even though it was clear that Mario and Megaman couldn't hear him. Kirby flew past the helicopter as well. They flew over Brooklyn Bridge as their journey to their next destination began. "So, is it Miami Beach that you want?" asked the pilot of the helicopter. "That's the one!" said Megaman. "Mario, I have to ask, how did you know Kirby's name?" Mario shrugged. "I don't know, but I feel like I have met him before..." The two decided not to dwell on it and get some rest before the next big fight ahead.

"Aaargh! Those brutes are too strong!" bellowed Bowser to Ganondorf. "Even with all of those soldiers, they are not making things easy for us." Ganondorf just crossed his arms. "I think we didn't underestimated the soldiers. We underestimated the heroes." Just then, a soldier came into the castle which Ganondorf and Bowser were in. "Bad news King Ganondorf. Elephant Soldier in Uganda was taken down. On top of that, New York City has just had a mass loss in soldiers. I have had reports that Megaman, who was at Miami Beach before, is going back with help." Ganondorf just grinned. "So, the blue bomber is getting his revenge. OK, I would like to see these guys Who is his support?" The soldier showed a hologram featuring Megaman, Kirby and Mario. "Hey Bowser, isn't that your nemesis?" Bowser looked over. "Gargh! It's Mario! OK Ganondorf, stay put. I'm going over. I've been fighting this guy since 1985, I know what i'm doing here!" Ganondorf gave another grin. "Of course. We will deploy you in Miami immediately. GET THE SHIPS READY!" Out came a giant flying ship, begin enough for Bowser. Bowser got in and the ship took off. Ganondorf just looked athe the soldier from before. "Well, go somewhere else! The heroes are worldwide. Just because we have seen them in USA, Uganda and France doesen't mean they are the only place". The soldier stumbled off. Ganondorf looked at the Subspace Bomb collection. "Not yet, but very soon" he said.


	6. Chapter 6: Fighter vs Ninja

Chapter 6: Fighter vs Ninja

The blossom danced in the wind as Ryu, a Street Fighter sat on a bench, pondering. "This Japan, its very different to the Japan I know of" he said. He saw a pagoda in the distance. "Let me ask someone what they know of". So, he walked through the different Shinto structures of Tokyo. "It still does look pretty though" he said. Just then, he saw multiple soldiers. "Woah. Well, I guess this Japan is not much different after all!" he said, as he started busting his way through multiple enemies.

It was certainly quite a way to the Pagoda he was getting to. The soldiers kept attacking him, as he started going up against Bombeds, Nagagags and and Roturrets. Ryu was able to get through with moves like "Hadouken", "Tatsumaki Senpukuaku" and the ever powerful "Shoryuken." Not to say it was easy though. He was knocked down a fair few times because of the huge amount of enemies. There were certainly times where he was almost turned into a trophy.

Eventually, Ryu got to the Pagoda. "OK, now there should be someone here who can tell me where I am." However, it was clear that Ryu was not the only one there. The lake behind him started rippling. "Hello?" he called. "I'm Ryu, I'm a Street Fighter. I seem to have crossed Time and Space through some kind of portal and ended up here". Then, from out of the water, bounced a blue frog like Pokémon named Greninja burst out of the water. "What is up with this place?" he shouted. "Well, either way it looks like you want a fight, so I shall fulfil your request!."

Greninja used Water Shuriken, which knocked Ryu back. Ryu then used a Hadouken, which Greninja swiftly dodged. Greninja leapt onto Ryu and jumped off of him. Ryu got under Greninja and used a Shoryuken, which knocked Greninja onto the floor. Ryu then used a Tatsumaki Senpakuaku. Greninja however used Substitute, which allowed it to counter Ryu. Greninja then used Hydro Pump, which balsted it forward into Ryu. Ryu was knocked out and turned into a trophy.

With the victory having gone to Greninja, it proceeded to make its way back to the lake. Just then, it saw some Soldiers coming its way. Knowing that it couldn't take them on its own, it revived Ryu. "Hey, you put a really good fight." Greninja pointed at the soldiers. "It's them again. OK, now that we have fought each other, this time we will fight alongside each other. Come on!"

Greninja and Ryu both took on the multiple enemies that were coming their way. Greninja fired a Water Shuriken and they some of them fell into the lake and disintegrated. Ryu got up really close and used a Tatsumaki Senpakuaku on them. They were knocked onto the ground and disintegrated. More enemies came out as well. They were a handful to. One enemy, a Greap, knocked Greninja into the Pagoda entrance, turning it into a trophy. It was all up to Ryu now. Most of them had gone down, but they were still very tough.

Once all of them had gone down, Ryu revived Greninja. "Hey, you still did your best. If you were able to beat me, I wouldn't have stood a chance without your help. What's your name?" Now, it's worth noting that Pokémon do not actually talk, but rather they say their own name. "Gre-ninja" Greninja said back. "Is that so? Okay, where am I?" Greninja just shrugged. "Greninja-ja" Ryu was confused as to why it said its own name again, but he could tell from its body language that Greninja was not from this world either."Oh well, we'll find our own way back. For now, we will team up and take down some more of these guys." Greninja agreed and they went on their way.

The helicopter had stopped halfway in Virginia for fueling which allowed Mario, Megaman and Kirby to get some shut eye. (It is not easy to sleep in a helicopter because of the whirling blades) so they found a hotel room and got a room. Megaman got in the closet and powered down whilst Kirby decided to sleep on the floor. Mario got into bed and closed his eyes and entered a dream. In it, Mario was in a familiar black place. He looked around to find the others or even someone else, but he was clearly on his own. Suddenly, he heard an evil laugh. "Who goes there?" he asked through a shout as a giant floating hand appeared before him. "HWAHWAHWAHWAHWA! Well, well well, if it isn't Mario." Mario shook his head. He was in a state where he didn't know whether or not this was a dream. "You know my name? I mean I feel I've seen you before, but, you know me?" The hand once again laughed. "Master Hand knows everything! I know your name and more!" Mario shook his head once again. "I refuse to believe any of this. You are going down!" He ran towards it, but Master Hand swatted him out of the way. Mario started praying for help, but Master Hand was advancing closer. "It will only be so long" it bellowed. "Then, you can all return and this will be mine!" Mario stopped. "We are trying to return. But we will not allow you to take over this world!" Master Hand got bigger. "Those Soldiers are trying to get you back to your own world so that you don't stop up. STAY OUT OF OUR WAY!" He went to punch Mario at a high speed. Just as it made impact, Mario woke up.

"Mario! You're drenched in sweat! Come on, the copter is fuelled. We are going straight to Miami now!" As they were booking out, Mario told Megaman about the dream he had. "Oh, sounds like you had a rough night. Maybe it was a premonition, like you were meant to have that dream? From what we have come across so far here, that doesn't surprise me. Otherwise, that Master Hand seems strong. I can see why you were praying for help".

Little did Mario know that his prayers had been answered...


	7. Chapter 7: Ness to the test

Chapter 7: Ness to the test

Ness woke up in his room. At least, it was. He had been taken in by a foster home after being found on the street knocked out. He had just had a dream about Mario calling for help, and seeing an image of Miami Beach in the distance. He went downstairs to tell the head of the Orphanage. "No, you stay here and you will become adopted. You don't have PSI powers, I keep telling you." Ness sulked and went downstairs for breakfast.

The television was on the news channel as always. It was telling a story about politics, as usual. "Nothing new today" he mentioned. Ness's friend Lucas came down to. Suddenly, there was breaking news. "Warning! The outbreaks of these weird aliens have reached Tokyo Japan recently. Strangely enough, there were fought off by a Black Belt and a Ninja Frog. Please remain calm, everywhere is being attacked by these things. One case of this is in New York where a plumber, robot and an unidentified Pink thing have just requested to stop more aliens in Miami after the outbreak in New York City. Once again, please remain calm." Ness looked at the head of the Orphanage. "Prove it." Lucas and Ness went outside and seemed to teleport away. The head of the Orphanage just looked at them.

The helicopter and warp star finally landed in Miami. "Well, here we are. So Megaman, please do not tell me that this is just an excuse to go on vacation. Trust me, last time I tried that in Delfino Plaza-" Megaman stopped him. "No, this is where I saw the soldiers last. Trust me on this one." Mario shrugged. "Kirby's already building sandcastles. I cannot believe you Megaman".

Suddenly, there was an explosion and multiple soldiers started coming their way. "Oh no. Okay everyone, get ready for combat!"

The battle once again began. Soldiers came running at them, hoping to get a sweep in. Kirby was able to turn into stone to crush some of the enemies. "They are so many of them! I can see why you couldn't take them all down by yourself Megaman!" Megaman wasn't listening. He was trying to fend of multiple bytans. Kirby was doing well for himself to, cutting and smashing.

Eventually, they were all down. "Great job Mario. Now another place is safe!". Suddenly, the ground beneath them began to shake. Out came a giant crab with elements of a soldier. "Oh my goodness, a giant enemy crab!" Mario yelled. "Attack its weak point for massive damage!" Megaman shouted. But it was too big. "We can't take that down by ourselves!"The crab then grabbed Mario. "Mamma Mia!" Megaman looked around. "What are we going to do?" Suddenly, there was a glow. Ness appeared. "PK Flash!" he shouted, as a green energy hit the Giant Enemy Crab, blinding it. "I had a premonition about the plumber!" The Crab loosened its grip and Mario fell to the floor. Megaman sent out his dog, rush, to catch him. "Let's take it down together!"

The crab attempted to grab Ness this time, but he jumped out of the way and used PK Fire in the Crab's eye. Megaman also threw some metal blades at its arms, chopping them off. The Crab jumped up into the air and almost crushed them all. "Try hitting it from the bottom!" shouted Mario. "Don't be cheeky!" Ness shouted. "No, underneath!" Ness hit it with a PK Thunder which did a lot of damage. The crab was now getting weaker but it had now regrown both its claws. It grabbed Mario and Kirby and threw them onto the ground, turning them into trophies. "It's up to us now!" shouted Megaman. "Come on!" They both fired Metal Blades and PK Thunder from underneath it and it was destroyed.

"Not bad!" yelled Megaman as yet another crowd cheered. "What is it with crowds in this world? They never cheer when I defeat Dr Wily." He then went over and revived Mario and Kirby. "You guys did very well, it was a strong guy." Everyone looked at the now disintegrating crab. "Thanks your help by the way" said Megaman. "I'm Ness. I was found in that man's dream." He pointed to Mario. "My friend was also coming, but I think he went to help somewhere else. Maybe Japan or somewhere like that." Megaman scratched his head. "Interesting. Well, you're part of our team now." Ness was delighted. "Great! So, where shall we head next?" Kirby was busy looking at a sign. It read "Mega World". Mario dragged Kirby away. "Kirby, we don't have time for this, not when the world is in danger." Kirby started shaking his head in frustration. He then went up on his warp star and pulled off a bit of graffiti saying "Here next". Mario gasped. "OK everyone, our next stop isn't too far. It's Orlando, well known for its theme parks. That might be the next target for soldiers."

Seeing as it wasn't too far, they decided to take the bus. On the way, Mario talked to Ness about his dream. "I could hear your dream from across the states. I knew you needed help, and since I think I had seen you before, I had to." Mario was still confused. "I understand. But we will get to our next stop. It must be quite a big deal for you though. You have gone from New York to Florida in the span of about two days".

The sun was going down now. It set over the sea, giving off a beautiful golden glow. "Hey, you said your friend was going to Japan. That must mean there are many more here" Mario pointed out. "It must be" said Ness, as they saw a man reading a newspaper about the Soldiers in France. "I mean, this world isn't use to the concepts of dragons and AI. Imagine how use they must be to these soldiers."


	8. Chapter 8: How to Fight your Dragon

Chapter 8: How to fight your dragon

Shulk and Link continued their trek to Paris, their swords in hand. "Look! We have 15km to go!" pointed out Shulk as they passed a sign. At this point though, their legs were getting weary. "But let's not go any further today. Let's find a place to rest." Looking around, they found a man dressed in Blue. "Hello" asked Shulk. "Do you know anywhere to stay?" He looked at both of them. "Well, no. I've come here for a fight." The two backed away. "Not between you to. I've never seen you before. But I heard there is a dragon in that cave, so I came here to defeat it." Shulk gasped."Maybe, it might be a Telethia. They drain the Bionis of its ether in order to rid life of it! We will gladly help you! What is your name!" He held up his sword. "I am Marth. The hero king. I am not the only one here; I have 5 others helping me out. But they went on their own missions, leaving me to fight the dragon. Come, we can do this!"

They entered the cave. "So this dragon, what does it look like?" asked Shulk. "Well, it's orange and has a flame on its tail. Its fiery breath can melt lead. I knew that not many would find me as a trophy, so after seeing its strength for myself, I retreated to rethink my strategy. I will prove my worth to the people of Paris!" Shulk gasped. "We are heading there. Are you from Paris?" Marth shook his head. "No, I came here from a portal along with 5 others. We ended up in Paris and spoke to the people, who told us to prove our worth as knights after some weird events happened. Two knights have gone off to fight a masked bat whilst three others are fighting an army of robots, whatever they are." Shulk piped up. "They might be Mechons. Link, we fought one, remember? That was just one, there must be more. If we see them, we will help them." Link nodded, just as some enemies came their way.

After defeating some enemies inside the cave (none of which were soldiers), they all decided they needed a rest. "OK, you guys said you wanted a rest and I dragged you into this. I am sorry, we may sit down here for the night." Shulk spoke. "But about the dragon? Will it find us?". Marth got up. "I'll keep watch. We will take in turns. If any comes, I will wake you up."Shulk, showing concern, asked if that was alright. Suddenly, he zoned out. He saw something. It was a dragon incinerating Marth. After that, Shulk said fine, and promised he would help him. With that, he and Link went to sleep.

Link found himself in a dream, black all around with the only other viewable figure being a ghoulish white hand connecting to no body. Link drew his sword, ready to take action. "HWAHWAHWAHWAHWA! So, the 2nd one to have this dream is Link! I see you have two new friends, and I even heard that you took down a Mechonis!" Link had a million questions, but was curious as to how it new all of this. "I know everything! I am Master Hand, future ruler of this world!" Link gasped. He went to defeat Master Hand, with Master Hand also coming in with a giant punch, just before everything went bright.

"Wake up Link! It's here!" The wild dragon appeared. It spat some flamed which melted the rocks around it. "OK everyone! This is where we start!"

The dragon started off with a Flamethrower, which almost engulfed Marth. But Shulk dragged him out the way. "I predicted that would happen" Shulk mentioned. Marth was confused. Link fired an arrow at the Dragon's stomach. It hit, but the Dragon used Rock Smash. This hit Link, knocking him back. The Dragon then went in for a Flare Blitz, which turned Link into a trophy. "Oh no, it's up to the two of us!" Shulk said, just then zoning out again. He saw the Dragon would use another Flare Blitz on Marth. When the vision ended, the Dragon was doing just that. Shulk used a Back Slash, knocking the Dragon to the ground. Marth used a Shield Breaker knocking out the Dragon, turning it into a trophy.

Shulk went over and revived Link. "Shulk, how did you do that?" asked Marth. "Visions" Shulk exclaimed. "The Monado lets me see into the future. By knowing what will happen next, I can change it like I did with you twice". Marth was impressed. "You are a certainly unique person. I honestly could not have done this without you" Marth mentioned. "Well, we've defeated the dragon, or Charizard as it was apparently saying. Yes, I think that's what it's called. But what to do with it?" Link went over to revive it. Charizard gave a huge roar, but the three of them pointed swords at it. "Join us" Shulk said. "We can all be strong and save this world!" Charizard walked by them and ran out of the cave. They all chased after it back to the cave entrance, which was blocked off by soldiers and other enemies. Charizard stepped back and the others caught up. "Don't worry. We will fight you!" Marth announced as everyone drew their swords.

The soldiers came along with punches, followed up by other enemies of the Subspace Army. Charizard roasted them with a Flamethrower whilst Link used a spin attack to knock them all out. Marth then entered with a Dolphin Slash, but Shulk stayed to the sidelines, having another vision. This vision was of a soldier blasted Charizard and turning it into a trophy. When the vision finished, a soldier was getting ready to blast Charizard. Shulk went over and used a Slit Edge, which defeated it. "I WILL change the future!" Shulk announced, just as the rest of the enemies had been defeated.

At the end, everyone collapsed. "Some day!" Marth said. They looked at Charizard. He put his thumb up at them. "Charizard! Join us on our quest to Paris!" Charizard came up to Marth and shook his hand, winking. It then exit the cave and flew out. "Will Charizard join us?" asked Shulk. "Probably not now" Marth said. "Our journey to Paris will continue without it. We will go tomorrow though, we need our rest. Hopefully the others are doing just fine."


	9. Chapter 9: All Meta Knight Long

Chapter 9: All Meta Knight long

"This must be Barcelona" said Lucina, as they looked over the great city. Robin, a talented Wizard, caught up with her. "Now we just need to find this masked bat." They both held up their swords to the moonlight and it gleamed in the distance, unknown to them that the masked bat was watching…

Robin and Lucina fought through enemies in the city. "I just wonder what they mean by a Masked Bat" Lucina pointed out. "But apparently it has really feared this city of Barcelona." Robin was looking around. "They said it was on the beach. But it could pop out at any moment." They started running along the rooftops to, to make sure that they get a good look out. "That's odd. There seems to be something massive on the beach. We will check it out, maybe it has clues towards the Masked Bat." With that, the two of them continued their journey across the roof tops.

They eventually got to the beach. The sea gently stroked the shoreline as the full moon gave the ocean a unique white glow which was unlike anything they had seen before. "Why did we end up here though. I mean, there was a portal in the sky, but that is only a shoddy explanation…" He went over to the giant object. "It's massive. But what is it?"

Suddenly, something came out of the sky. It came at Robin with a golden sword. Lucina shielded him with her sword. It's wings spread out. "It's the masked bat!" Lucina shouted. "So that is my nickname" it answered back. "My actual is Meta Knight" Robin opened his tome of spells. "Well we were told you have been terrorising the city of Barcelona, so we came here to stop you". Meta Knight once again spread his wings and the fight began.

Robin opened his tome and a ball of fire appeared in his hands. "Arcfire!" he yelled as it was fired at Meta Knight. He flew out of the Way and started spinning towards Robin like a drill. It drilled into Robin and he got knocked back. Robin ran up to Meta Knight as shouted "Nosferatu!" and drained Meta Knight of some of his energy. Meta Knight then span towards Robin and he went flying up into the air. Robin made a soft landing and charged up his tome once again. "Thunder!" Meta Knight got shocked but made a quick recovery. He flew towards Robin and Robin charged up his tome once more. "Thoron!" A beam of energy went though Meta Knight and he was knocked back. Robin's tome at that point was now out of magic so he threw it to the side and took out his Levin Sword. It was now a duel. The two locked swords when all of a sudden, the Levin Sword Broke. Meta Knight drilled into Robin knocking him back turning him into a trophy.

The Robin trophy fell onto the ground. "I knew people were after me" Meta Knight said, walking back to the Halberd. "After you?" Lucina asked. "I mean, we were told to defeat you by some people in Paris." Meta Knight stopped. "Paris? You went there?" Lucina nodded. "What's wrong with it?" Meta Knight went up to Lucina. "They saw me as a foe when actually I did not know why I am here. Then some weird soldier things started chasing me. So, I came here, and people avoid me like Dark Matter." Lucina thought a minute, then threw her sword into the sand. "Then you are not a foe, you are an ally. We don't know why we are here either. Let's go back to Paris and explain to everyone." Meta Knight spread his wings. "Great. You may revive your friend. We will take the Halberd, its quicker." He flew over to the deck whilst Lucina revived Robin. Meta Knight was shocked. He flew back down. "My ship has been sabotaged." Robin and Lucina gasped. "By who?" Meta Knight got a letter and showed it to everyone.

Hey, it's King Dedede

Listen, I just needed to borrow fuel without asking. If you want me, come to, nah, I'm not gonna tell ya. Good luck finding me suckas!

Meta Knight crumpled up the letter and threw it out to sea. "Ok, we need more fuel" Meta Knight said. "Or we could just look for Dedede" said Robin, as he saw some webbed feet in the sand. "If that letter was found recently, he can only be near by. He called us suckas, so he must also know were a group. Let's follow these tracks." With that, the three headed off.

"I have had it! You have disappointed me enough!" Ganondorf yelled at all the soldiers. "Please Ganondorf, we trying our best…" Ganondorf clenched his fist. "Well if that's your best, then I have hired some failures. I'm having to go for plan B. I've hired someone else." The soldiers shook. "Hired?" Just then, they all jolted off to the side and hit the wall. In the doorway, was a shadow with a long tail. "You called?" Ganondorf nodded his head. "These soldiers were worthless, so I heard about ya. Already you seem promising". The figure closed his eyes. "I don't know what my purpose is, so I'm joining you. What is my first order?" Ganondorf looked at a screen with all of the heroes, and pointed to Japan. "Let's give you a test run here. Prove yourself worthy." With that, the shadow teleported away. A soldier went up to Ganondorf. "Shall I continue as usual?" Ganondorf looked at him. "You have a chance to regain my trust by taking one of the heroes" he said. "Then will you call of this creepy guy?" the soldier asked. Ganondorf punched him and he hit the wall. All the soldiers ran out of the room. "No" he mentioned. "He is staying" and then he started laughing, as he looked out of his lair in the Tower of London, the lights of the city glowing.


	10. Chapter 10: Yo Yoshi

Chapter 10: Yo Yoshi

"So you think you can fix them?" asked Fox to Slippy and Peppy, who had traced the signal to Fox's location. "Leave it to me Fox" Slippy mentioned. "We will have them up and running before you can say, erm, what could he say?" Fox smiled. "Just take all the time you need. We are going to have a look around this place. If something happens, give us a call and we will come and help." With that, Fox, Falco, Pit, Palutena, Rosalina, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong ran off into the Jungle.

They passed by a flowing river and fought of multiple enemies that were in the water. They also had to be wary; there could be more dangers in the actual Jungle. "Hey Fox, how many can fit in the arwing?" asked Pit. "DK and Diddy are really helpful, we can bring them along with us to save this world." Fox looked at them both. "I can fit Diddy Kong but not Donkey Kong. We will need to think of another strategy with them. I don't have any suggestions at this moment, but-"

Something caught Fox's eye. It was a tree filled with fruit. "Thank goodness, I'm starving" said Pit. Donkey Kong went over to the tree and then punched it, knocking some out. "Dig in everyone!" Pit said. Everyone went to get a piece, but a green dinosaur got in the way. It looked at them. Fox got out his blaster. Palutena told him to cease fire. "Don't, he's a cutie. What's your name little guy?" "Yoshi!" the Green Dinosaur yapped. "Yoshi. Yes, I have heard that name before" Rosalina stated. "We've met this guy a few times" said Donkey Kong. "Hey, you want some fruit?" Yoshi went over to one and grabbed one with his tongue. He seemed to like it. "Hey, you want to join us after lunch?" Yoshi nodded his head. They had a new friend.

The gang continued there treck through the wilderness, sweeping vines and plants out the way as they went. Yoshi was a big, albeit always hungry help. He was strong, but had to stop every 45 minutes for food though this didn't cause to much of a disturbance for the team. They were glad to have him around.

Eventually they came across a small village of treehouses. A bunch of people came down with sticks. "Shoo you great ape!" they commanded, holding sticks up at him. "He's fine" said Rosalina. "Where are we?" A man split the crowd. It was the Chief. "This is the Nyamba Village of Uganda. My name is Chief Kamili. Strange things have been going on recently. Come with me."

They were lead into the biggest treehouse of them all. Chief Kamili sat them all down. "I have heard from all around the world including America, France, Spain and Japan that weird characters have been popping up. I knew this would be happening here to because of something I saw last night" he mentioned. "That could have been the Comet Observatory crashing here" said Diddy. "But it crashed into Earth in the daytime" Fox pointed out. "Something did crash into the jungle" Chief Kamili explained.

Suddenly, a native rushed in. "The Village is under attack!" The heroes rushed out to see soldiers advancing. They all nodded to each other. Pit, Palutena, Yoshi, Diddy, DK, Fox, Falco and Rosalina all jumped down from the treehouse, ready for a fight.

The soldiers ganged up on Fox, but he ran by them knocking them down. He then shot them with his Blaster. Yoshi crouched into an egg and rolled through them all. Rosalina shot Lumas at them. Pit hit one with his arrow. "They're too strong!" Pit shouted.

Eventually, they had them surrounded. "Any last words before we send you back to your worlds?" one of the soldiers mentioned. "Yeh" said Fox. He got out his speaker. "NOW GUYS!" The now fixed Arwings came in and shot them all down. Slippy called in. "Got em fixed Fox." They then flew off. "Slippy. Scout the area. Something else may have landed in the Jungle. We will look on the ground!"

After that, the entire Village cheered. Chief Kamilli walked out. "Well done heroes. We can do anything for you." The heroes thought about it for a minute. "Well, we would like to stay the night. Then we will go looking for that fallen, thing, tomorrow. It may be a clue to why were are here." The Chief nodded. "You may stay here for as long as you like. You are also free to come back anytime. If you don't come back, do not worry."

Before bedtime that night, Fox stood outside to talk to Peppy and Slippy. "Have you seen anything yet?" he asked. "Nope" Peppy replied. "The forest is too thick to search by air. You and your friends are going to have to search by foot. If we use the landmaster it may destroy the jungle." Peppy signed off. Fox went over to everyone. "OK everyone. We are searching by foot tomorrow. No sleeping in and we are going to work in pairs. Then we can cover more ground". Everyone however was too tired to listen. "Fair enough. We will decide in the morning". With that, he got into his bed.

Robin, Lucina and Meta Knight were still following the tracks. But they had also found some other, much smaller tracks. At the end of those tracks, was a small mouse with a crooked tail and red cheeks. "Hello" Lucina asked. It's ears twitched. "Pi-ka?" it yelped. Sparks flew off its cheeks. "So it can use electricity" Robin mentioned. He got out his tome. "Elthunder" he casted and it played with the electricity. "Pika-Chu!" it laughed. "I think I've seen it somewhere before" Meta Knight mentioned. "I believe its name is Pikachu" said Lucina. Pikachu came up to Robin and rubbed its check on his leg. "I think it likes me" he said. "Why don't you come with us?" Pikachu nodded happily. They all walked off, still following Dedede's tracks.


	11. Chapter 11: A psychic out of things

Chapter 11: A Psychic out of things

Greninja and Ryu were now in the city of Tokyo. "Huh. This version of Tokyo is different to the one I am used to" Ryu pointed out. "Grenin" Greninja replied. "I'm working with a talking frog to get back to my world. Can this get any weirder?" Ryu asked himself.

Sure enough, it could. A horde of people came running towards them in panic. "What's going on?" asked Ryu. He looked up at Tokyo Tower and saw a pink bipedal figure. "Who is that?" Ryu shouted. The pink figure flew down to them and landing on the ground. It gave them a menacing stare. "My name is Mewtwo" it said telepathically. "I have been looking for heroes like you." Ryu was shocked. "Well if you're a hero why are you causing the city panic?" Ryu shouted. Mewtwo went up to Ryu. "I am not a hero." Greninja got ready to fight as did Ryu. "Then we will take you down, villain!" Mewtwo stopped him with his psychic. "I am not a villain either. To tell the truth, I don't know what my purpose is, but I have joined the villains side to found out, and we will fight." It released Ryu from his grip. "HAVE AT YOU!" Mewtwo fired psychic energy at Ryu but it was blocked by a bright light. When the light faded, Lucas appeared. "I heard your plea, and I came" Lucas announced. "You are really helping them?" Mewtwo taunted. "Fine, then you are fighting as well."

Lucas was up first. Since he was able to block Mewtwo's psychic blast, it was only fair. "PK Thunder!" he shouted, as a jolt of electricity flew at Mewtwo. It fit, bit he was barely damaged. Mewtwo went over to Lucas and sent of a ripple of psychic energy, confusing Lucas. Mewtwo then swiped Lucas off to the side. Lucas got up. "PK Freeze!" A ball of icy energy came towards Mewtwo. It him Mewtwo, freezing it. Mewtwo was able to get out with its Psychic powers and then used Shadow Ball. Lucas was knocked into a building. "PK Fire!" he shot some flames at Mewtwo. Mewtwo teleported out of the way. Mewtwo used Confusion again sending Lucas into a confused daze. Mewtwo used one more Shadow Ball which knocked out Lucas.

Next up was Ryu. Mewtwo used Shadow Ball which knocked Ryu down to the ground. Mewtwo then punched Ryu and went flying. Ryu used a Hadukon on Mewtwo. Mewtwo used Disable which made Ryu dazed. One more smash and he was down.

Last up was Greninja. Mewtwo, knowing that Greninja is a dark type, didn't bother with Confusion, but started off with Shadow Ball. Greninja used Water Shuriken and, since Mewtwo had been hit a couple of times, was down.

Mewtwo was now very weak. He stumbled over to the Ryu and Lucas trophies and touched them. "You two, are coming with me." He touched them both and began to teleport away. Greninja rushed over and hit Mewtwo as he was teleporting. Greninja got caught up with Mewtwo and all of them teleported away.

Bowser and Bowser Jr were still flying in the Koopa Clown Car, this time across the ocean. "Hey Dad, we haven't see Mario yet" Bowser Jr stated. "I know son. Remember, this is a big world. We need to be on the lookout for Peach to." They could see land ahead. It was Miami beach. Bowser did see that everything was in chaos. Beach tents were charred and the Giant Enemy Crab had been taken down. "Gah, it was defeated?!" He started stomping about in anger. "Hey Dad" Bowser Jr tried to say. "Not now Son, I'm frustrated." Bowser Jr shook his head. "Look, this parasol is charred. These look like coins to. This could have been the work of Mario." Bowser looked over at the evidence. "You're right. He's been here. He can't of taken it down alone either. We need backup." Bowser at that pointed spotted the poster for Megaworld. "Hmm, maybe someone there will join me."

Megaworld was massive. Mario, Ness and Kirby thought they would get lost. "What is meant by here next anyway?" Megaman asked. "They may take it over" Mario pointed out. Just then, they saw a duck fly out of the pond. It seemed to get shot down and caught by a dog. The dog noticed them and went over. He licked Mario's face. "I think he-a likes me"

Just then, the screens all around the board lit up to show Ganondorf's face. "Stay on guard everyone!" Ganondorf laughed. "Greetings Megaworld. You may not know this, but in a short couple of minutes, this place will be mine" There was murmurs around the crowd. "This must have been what the graffiti meant" Ness said. "No, that was me" A boy, about 16 in a thug vest, came over. "You're next, I meant for that big rollercoaster over there. That's the one I'm going on next. It was just a big of vandalism" Mario was dumbfounded, just as some enemies started appearing. "Now, this world will be mine!" Ganondorf announced, as some enemies started appearing.

Bowser was in earshot. "Mine? But he said we would get out share!" Bowser jumped out and saw Mario. "Listen, don't ask questions, this is a temporary truce" Mario couldn't get out the words. They ran through the enemies to get closer to Megaworld. "Why are you helping us?" Mario asked. "Ganondorf lied!" Bowser mentioned. "We were going to be joint Kings, but it was a trick!" Mario gasped. "We will settle after these enemies" With that they all of them whipped through them all.

Everyone cheered, but at this point Mario and Megaman had got use to it. Bowser got out a huge map. "We shall settle it here" he said, pointing to a place called Las Vegas, as he jumped in his Koopa Clown Car along with Jr. "That's our next stop everyone. Las Vegas!"


	12. Chapter 12: The Suit Life

Chapter 12: The Suit Life

Zero Suit Samus, or Samus as her name really was, crawled through the air vent, hoping that she would make no noise from her kneesteps. "My recordings tell me my power suit is in this base" she said to herself. She looked through one of the vent grates and found an empty room. She got down, her Paralyzer at the ready. She saw her suit on one screen of the computer that was in there, and the other was something blue that looked trapped. "Gotta do all the work haven't you Samus" she said, as she got back into the vent just as two scientists walked in.

Now out of sight, Samus could hear the two talking. "How is subject 91 doing?" asked the first scientist. "He says he's not from this world. Proof that he is an alien. Subject 86 though is silent. Maybe its dead. As for Subject 80, well, it does talk, but not in English" Samus realized that she needed to save the two subjects, so she continued crawling through the vent.

Eventually, she came across another loose grate and fell through, landing easily on two feet. The vent was now up too high, so she had to continue on foot. "No more sneaking" she said. "Now its personal!" She found a sign saying "Subject 91" on it and went to find the room. She had to hide from oncoming Scientists though. She new the trouble she would be in if she was caught. She had to keep an eye out for her suit as well.

Eventually, she came across a room with the label "Subject 91" on it. People were busy experimenting, so she found another vent grate and hid in there until everyone had gone. She got out and went into the room. "Subject 91?" she asked. "No" it said. "Why does everyone keep calling me that? I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog!" Samus knew that name rang a bell. "Here. Let me save you" she said, getting out her Plasma Whip and freeing him. An alarm went off. "Hey! What are you doing with Subject 91?" Samus got out her Paralyzer and stunned everyone. "Hey, nice. Let's get out of here" Samus stopped him. "I came in here to get my Power Suit. We need to find that first along with the other test subject, subject 80" Sonic crossed his arms. "Well, whatever you say. You helped me so I help you, and that other guy I guess"

Samus and Sonic rushed through the facility. Since the guards were now aware of Samus's presence, she didn't need to hide. With Sonic by her side, she felt like she could do more to. "What is this place anyway?" Sonic asked. "I don't know" Samus mentioned. "It's a facility ran by the government of this place, at least that's what I've heard. But we can't stop now, my Power Suit is apparently here." Sonic gave a thumbs up. "Hey, if it means action, I'll do anything. How did you end up here anyway?" Samus thought back. "A portal in the sky" she said. "That's funny. That's what happened to me to. I think it might have been chaos control, but…"

"HALT!" They were surrounded by guards on each end of the corridor. "You are under arrest for infiltrating Area 51 and freeing Subject 91. Please come with us" Sonic rushed right passed one group, knocking them down. "Such speed!" Samus gasped. "No time to be impressed, we need to find your power suit!" Samus rushed by the guards. "After them!" shouted one of them.

Samus and Sonic eventually found another vent. "They won't get us here" Samus mentioned. They both climbed in as guards rushed passed. They crawled through the vent when they fell through another grate and into another room. There was another test subject. "Subject 80. Let's free this one to" Samus got out her Power Whip and freed it. It was a yellow circle with legs and arms. "My head. Hey, I'm free!" He wen for the door, but was stopped by guards. "We'll stop them!" Sonic announced. "I'll help to!" the yellow man said. "I'm Pacman"

The guards came for them. Sonic used his Spin Dash to blast through them and Pacman started throwing fruit at them. Samus also used her Plasma Whip to trip them all up. Once all the guards had been defeated, they went on there way.

"These guys just don't catch a break do they" said Sonic. "Why were you being tested on?" asked Samus. "Well, I am a blue hedgehog who can run at the speed of sound. I just saw a portal in the sky then blacked out. When I came to, I was here" At this point, Samus had her eye on Pacman, who was looking in another lab. Inside, labelled "Subject 94" was a purple dragon that Samus was all to familiar with, locked in a glass cylinder filled with yellow liquid. "Ridley" she mentioned. "To think he is being tested on here to" Sonic went up to Samus. "You know him?" Samus nodded. "Yes. He is leader of the space pirates, the most feared group in the Galactic Federation" Pacman went over to it and tapped on the glass. "Looks pretty still. We better leave it alone" He noticed Samus had her Plasma Whip in her hand. She put it away. "Sorry, it killed my parents" she said. "Hey, as long as you don't have a flashback and cry, I think we will be fine. Last time that happened, everyone got sort of angry" Samus gave a brief smile and they started walking out. "You're right. At least we don't have to worry about Ridley this time" They saw some security cameras above them. "They know were here, we need to find my Power Suit and leave" They all ran out and closed the door behind them, just as Ridley's claw inside the cylinder started to twitch and its yellow beastly eyes started to glow…


	13. Chapter 13: Fighter VS Ninja 2

Chapter 13: Fighter vs Ninja 2; trophy boogaloo

"Remember! Come back and stay for however long!" Chief Kamili called as Fox, Falco, Pit, Palutena, Rosalina and Yoshi walked off to find the fallen object. "So what could it be?" asked Falco. "It may be Dark Pit. After all, he did fall from quite a distance" Pit guessed. "But that is only a small guess." Pit spread his wings and jumped up, seeing the Jungle around him. "Fox, you said we can't search from the air didn't you" Fox nodded. "Yeah, this Jungle is too thick. But we can find it like this"

Eventually they came to a huge cliff. In the distance they could see a huge waterfall. "What a view!" mentioned Rosalina. Falco squinted. "Hey, I see something in the distance!" he said. "But it will take us hours to make it to that waterfall. That includes finding a path down this cliff. By the time we get back to Nyamba Village, it will be night. That is a time I do not want to know about in this Jungle." Pit smiled. "Well it will take 5 minutes with the power of flight!" Palutena punched the air. "Great idea! Can anyone else go with him?" Fox got out his computer. "I'll get Slippy and Peppy to send over the arwing!" He pressed a button, but nothing happened. "That's weird, why won't it work?" He saw there were no bars at the top of the screen. "We can't get a connection this far out in the undergrowth. Pit, you will have to go yourself" Pit was up for that. "We'll meet you back at Nyamba Village tomorrow. You will have to sleep out in the wild for tonight" Pit was scared, but up for it.

"By the Power of Light, I give you flight!" Pit's wings started glowing. "I'll see you guys tomorrow! Pit said, as he flew off. "OK, lets continue looking" Falco said. They turned around but saw some soldiers blocking their path. "After a bit of playtime of course!" Fox noted.

The soldiers came at them. Rosalina had her Lumas punch them off the cliff into the foliage below. Primids also came charging at them, but Donkey Kong punched them to. "We just need to fend these guys off!" Just then, two soldiers came up to Falco and Donkey Kong. They cornered them. Everyone else was too busy fighting to notice. They punched them and they turned into trophies. They fell of the cliff but some Trowlon's picked them up. Some soldiers then took the two trophies off. "Donkey Kong!" shouted Diddy. "Falco!" shouted Fox. The gang then took the rest out.

Everyone collapsed. "We couldn't' save Donkey Kong!" Diddy said, breaking down into tears. "I understand how you feel" Fox said. "No! From the brief snippets I remember, you helped me save him before! You can do it again!" He dragged Fox off by the collar. "Diddy!" said Rosalina. "For now, let's go back to the Nyamba Village. We don't know where they are, so we will decide our plan of action tonight and act tomorrow. But we will find their base and send them back, I promise" Palutena sent a message to Pit. "Pit, DK and Falco have fallen and been taken away. We are heading back to Nyamba Village. Just continue your search at the Waterfall"

"So, what do you think of my performance?" asked Mewtwo. Ganondorf laughed. "Mewtwo, you have done fantastic. To think I trusted my soldiers" At that point, the door opened. "What was that about us?" asked the soldiers who brought in Donkey Kong and Falco. Ganondorf was shocked. "You actually did a good job?" The soldiers nodded. "Took you a long time" The soldiers were shocked. "But we actually did it!" Ganondorf stomped his foot onto the ground. "I know! But since you took too long…" The soldiers were braced for impact. "I will not reward you. I just won't punish you. But do another job and my faith will be restored. But I have Mewtwo now" Mewtwo gave a shocked expression. "Anything the matter?" Ganondorf asked. "Nothing" said Mewtwo. "What shall we do about Greninja?" Greninja was in a cage, struggling to get out. Ganondorf went over. "Greninja, I have a proposition. Join me, and I will not harm you. But refuse, and I will send you back to your world so I can rule this one myself!" Greninja taunted Ganondorf. "Oh, so you want to fight?" Ganondorf asked. "So be it. Mewtwo, stay on guard" Mewtwo reluctantly did so. "You won't be fighting me though" Ganondorf summoned a bunch of dark matter, known as dark bugs, to smuther the Ryu trophy. Once they had done that, Ryu appeared from it. But he was surrounded by a black aura. "So. Can you fight your friend, even if he is evil?" Greninja hesitated, but seeing Ganondorf laugh, gave him the courage.

Greninja used Water Shuriken on Ryu which knocked him back. Ryu came back with a Hadouken. Greninja, having fought Ryu before, knew all of his moves. But this Ryu was stronger. He didn't know Greninja as both a rival and an ally, but an enemy.

After a Shoryuken left Greninja on the floor, Greninja crawled over to the Ryu trophy and revived him. "Where am I?" he asked. He eyed the Lucas, Falco and Donkey Kong trophies and revived them. "What is going on here?!" Lucas yelled. Ganondorf just gave a laugh. "I'm keeping you out of the way. Now I will have to do it again!" Lucas put his fingers to his head. "Get us a short distance away!" With that, the team disappeared. "Find them!" Ganondorf instructed to the soldiers. "Master, I shall scower the globe for more heroes" Mewtwo noted. Ganondorf nodded. "Yes, do that" With that, Mewtwo teleported away.

Once the teleporting had finished. Ryu, Lucas, Greninja, Donkey Kong and Falco decided that they need to think up a strategy. "I only got us about 3 miles away" said Lucas, as they found themselves in a giant castle. "Where is this place?" Just then, a security guard came in. "Hey! Do you have a ticket? If you don't, get out!" She shoed them away. At the entrance was a sign that read "Tower of London" Falco scratched his chin. "So London. That's what this place is called. I'll give my friends a call, maybe they can find us"


	14. Chapter 14: Watch the Game

Chapter 14: Watch the Game

"Italy" said Ike, the proud swordsman as he looked over the city of Rome. He was travelling with two other knights, Roy and Corrin. "They say that this challenge will take place in the Colosseum. Come on everyone!" They all held their swords up to the sky.

"So, we will be fighting some robots. What are they?" asked Roy. "Maybe they are some sort of Dragon" Corrin guessed. Corrin was an expect on dragons. He possesses the power of the Dragon Vein, that allows him to alter the terrain around him. It is a power passed down through the Nohr and Hoshidan dynasties.

They eventually found themselves in the Colosseum. Loads of soldiers were watching. The three ran into the centre. Above them, they saw a buffer soldier make an announcement. "Alright everyone, your gladiator entertainment will take place in 10 minutes. Get ready you three!" Everyone drew their swords, waiting to know what happens next.

In another part of the Colosseum, Mr Game and Watch was being forced to keep an eye on all the ROB robots that would fight them. It was a boring job, but he was dragged into it, with a no meaning the end of him. He knew what he was doing was bad, but he had no other choice. Two soldiers then came in with another Rob, struggling. "This should be the last one" they said, putting Rob into the cage. "Mr Game and Watch, don't let them leave." Mr Game and Watch stood still. Was this the right choice? The sound of trumpets could be heard. "Never mind, just send these in. Mr Game and Watch, keep an eye on this one." The cage of ROBs were taken to the battle arena. Mr Game and Watch looked at Rob. Should they team up? "Don't worry, I'm having the same struggle." It was Mewtwo. "I think I may know my purpose" Mewtwo mentioned. "I need both of your help though…"

The tournament was starting. Roy, Ike and Corrin all stood back to back, swords drawn. "Alright everyone, time for what you have been waiting for. SEND IN THE ROBS!" Multiple ROBS starting flooding onto the battlefield. "I fight more my friends!" Ike yelled.

A bunch of ROB surrounded Roy. He used his Flare Blade to sweep through all of them. "Keep going everyone" just as all of them were defeated. "Wave 1 out of three complete" said the announcer, as more ROB came onto the scene.

In another part of the stadium, Mewtwo, Mr Game and Watch and ROB were figuring out what to do. "So what is this competition then?" asked Mewtwo. Mr Game and Watch transmitted some beeping noises. "It seems that's all you can say. My species are, quite the same actually. What about you ROB?" ROB span around. "I don't know, but the sky just glowed bright and me and all my friends ended up here. Then all my friends got kidnapped to be put on show. I'm really glad you two saved me, but I have no friends now. They are only fighting the heroes to survive." "Friends?" They all looked behind to find Ganondorf on a giant screen. They were never your friends." He eyed Mewtwo. "Why are you with them? Take them to me!" Mewtwo just stood there for about a minute, which allowed him to finally get the words out. "I… I can't help you anymore. It's not my true calling." Ganondorf now had a stern expression on his face. "So that's it. YOU'RE A TRAITOR!" Mewtwo was searching for excuses. "No, that's not it at all. It's, ergh, how do I put it?" Ganondorf slammed his fist down on the table. "That's it! I'm coming over there!" and he switched the television screen off. "We have to get out of here" Mewtwo warned the two of them. "No" said ROB. "We need to put my friends out of there misery first. Let's help those heroes first." Mewtwo thought about it. "You're right, but we can't be long. We will leave with those heroes to."

Wave 2 had been complete now and everyone was starting to tire. "Last wave" the announcer said as the final lot of ROBs appeared. "This is where we fall" Ike mentioned, just as Mewtwo teleported into the stadium with ROB and MR Game and Watch. "Don't worry. We're here to help" Mewtwo stated.

Corrin, Roy, Ike, Mewtwo, Mr Game and Watch and Rob all did their best to fend off all the fake ROBs. The knights may have been tired, but this teamwork suddenly gave them a burst of energy. "I'm sorry ROB" Mewtwo telepathically said to both the ROB on the team and the ROBs they were fighting.

Eventually, the last of the ROBs were destroyed (with the expectation of the one ROB on the team.) "Why didn't they turn into trophies?" asked ROB. "Because" Mewtwo mentioned "They are all weaker than you. Only someone strong can get turned into a trophy. You were able to take this many down, so that could potentially happen to you." Mewtwo said.

Just then, a puff of purple smoke appeared. "Ganondorf!" Mewtwo warned everyone to stay back. "Mewtwo. You have betrayed me. All because of this, purpose. You're purpose was to serve me!" Mewtwo shook his head. "I didn't know what my purpose was, and I still don't know. I only joined you for a bit so I could find out. Working for you isn't what I'm meant for." Ganondorf, now very angry, ran up to them. "Where did you come from?" Mewtwo asked. Thinking of the first place from the top of his head, Roy said "Paris!" and they all disappeared. Ganondorf stopped. "That's it. Time to set up the Subspace Bombs."


	15. Chapter 15: Pik and Mix

Chapter 15: Pikmin and Mix

Pit made a smooth landing on a ledge next to the rushing waterfall. He noticed the glowing light was coming from a rocket at the top of the waterfall. "There's no way I will be able to climb that with all the water gushing down." Looking around, he noticed a cave entrance. Looking up the waterfall, he noticed a cave exit. "I guess I have no choice." Before he could go in, he got a message from Palutena. "Pit, Donkey Kong and Falco have been taken away by the soldiers" she said. Pit was shocked. "I will make it back to the Village as soon as" he noted and went into the cave.

The cave was very pretty. Gems around him glowed and whenever he walked past one, his reflection could be seen throughout the cave. The gushing water also gave it an ominous feel. All this time though, Pit was thinking about his fallen friends. He was starting to think that they would be fine if he had stayed. "No, I have to keep pressing on"

Eventually he came to a clearing with a river running through. Wherever he was going seemed to be the opposite direction. He must have been so wowed by the beauty of the cave that he made a wrong turn. Pit looked around and saw a small creature. It was red with a flower on its head. "Hello" Pit said. The little creature ran behind a rock. "Hey, I won't fight!" Pit noted. The little creature poked his head out from behind the rock, shivering. Pit saw to more, one yellow one with a leaf on its head and a blue one with a bud on its head. Suddenly, there was the sound of a whistle and the little creatures ran off. The source of the whistle came from a little man in a spacesuit. "You look familiar…" Pit mentioned. "Huh? Oh, don't mind them, they're Pikmin, my companions." Pit was confused. "Pikmin?" The little man nodded. "I'm Olimar. I'm a spaceman who crashed onto this planet." It was clear by that that his ship was defiantly what Chief Kamili was describing. "I'm Pit" Pit introduced, before something caught his eye in the water.

"Hey" he said. "There's something coming down the river." Pit squinted and saw that it was dark Pit's trophy. "Dark Pit! Olimar, if we don't do something he's going to go down the waterfall!" Olimar got out his whistle and blew it hard. Multiple Pikmin came out of the cave and started gathering multiple stones. They were creating a ramp down to the river. The ramp was finished just in time. It allowed Pit to get just close enough to touch the trophy reviving Dark Pit.

"Where am I?" asked Dark Pit. "We saved you" Pit said. Dark Pit drew his arrow. "I want a rematch! Now!" Both Olimar and the Pikmin hid behind a rock. "Dark Pit, now is not the time! I need to get back to the others!" Dark Pit didn't fire his arrow, but left it in place. "I'm not asking for much, I need to get back to Nyamba Village." Dark Pit hesitantly withdrew his arrow. "Come on!" Pit said. "Through the cave!"

"He's been out there some time" Palutena mentioned as she saw Diddy Kong still moping. "Someone should talk to him." Fox stopped her. "No, he needs some time alone. I can't blame him. Even with all his experience, I am worried about Falco." At this point it was night-time. The sky was particularly beautiful. "What was that portal in the sky anyway?" Fox thought to himself. Just then, his speaker started reacting. "Peppy? Slippy? Are you coping alright with the news?" Fox asked. "News? What news? The news that alive?" That caught Diddy Kong's attention. "Is Donkey Kong there to?" Fox asked. "Yes. We know where you need to go to. Wait for Pit and then set course for a place called London!" Diddy Kong started jumping for joy. "Everyone get a goodnights sleep. As soon as Pit gets back tomorrow, we're going to London!" Fox alerted.

The next morning, Pit and Dark Pit followed Olimar out of the cave. They came to a spaceship that had crashed into the top of the waterfall. "Looks pretty wrecked" Pit stated. "The Pikmin are fixing it though" Olimar said, just as some Pikmin came with some ship parts and attached them to his ship. "Meet the hocotate ship. My pride and joy!" Suddenly, Pit once again heard Palutena's voice. "Pit! Falco and Donkey Kong are alive! Where are you?" Pit explained the situation and said that he needed the power of flight. "Well, help your little friend with his ship first, then he can come to, if he wants to of course." Pit gave his hand to Olimar. "We help you fix your ship, you help up in return!" Olimar shook Pit's hand and they got to work.

"So, it comes to this" Ganondorf said. He set the Subspace Bombs on a timer and tied rockets to it. "Get ready to fire" one soldier said. The rocket with the Subspace Bombs blasted from Underground, leaving a giant hole in Trafalgar Square. Ryu, Lucas, DK, Falco and Greninja noticed this. "What it that?" Falco yelled. "Whatever it is, it doesn't look good!"

Once the rocket was out of sight in the sky, they saw a small house that had been turned over. "Don't see any other houses like this around here" Ryu said as they went to investigate. They opened the door and found a small man with a red t-shirt. "Are you OK?" asked Falco. The little man looked at Falco. "Ah, Pete. Got any mail for me?" Falco shook his head. "My name is not Pete. I'm Falco. These are my friends: Donkey Kong, Ryu, Greninja and Lucas." The little man continued to look at him. "My name is, well, um…" Falco offered him a hand. "We don't have time. We'll call you Villager. Would you like to join us?" Villager looked at his house. "Well, I have nothing better to do. Sure!" he proclaimed. They all looked at the giant hole in the ground. "We're going in" Falco said, not giving anyone else a choice. Falco jumped in followed by everyone else. They found a huge tunnel. "Let's go" said Falco. Villager wasn't to keen. "He lost his house today" Lucas reminded Falco. "Let's go tomorrow." Falco realized how right Lucas was. He knew Fox lost his Father, James Mccloud. But we'll all keep watch, although Villager can get some rest." They all decided to take a break, whilst a woman dressed in black watched from a distance. "Well, looks like someone has been acting a bit naughty…" she said, as she jumped into the night.


	16. Chapter 16: Viva Las Versus

Chapter 16: Viva Las Versus

"So this is Las Vegas" said Mario, as he stood on a hill with Kirby, Megaman, Ness and Duck Hunt Duo on a hill, observing the neon below, having just being warped there by Ness. "Bowser should be here" Megaman noted. "Let's search the city"

Meanwhile in the city, in a giant stadium, Little Mac was being trained up by Wii Fit Trainer. "This is a big match. Sure you can do it?" Little Mac nodded. "Yes. This is my dream. To be the worlds greatest boxer. I just need the two hours I have to train" He started jogging on the spot. "Whoever I'm facing, I will take down" They looked at the car park to see someone pulling in very fast. "Someone's determined to get here." Wii Fit Trainer noted. The car rushed into a space and out jumped a man in a blue suit with a white helmet. "Seems like some people are very into this" Little Mac stated. In the distance, he saw Mario's team take in the sight and go to investigate. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Wii Fit Trainer stated, edging him out. "Give him an autograph."

The two went out and joined with Mario's team along with the man. "Nice car" Little Mac mentioned. "Thanks. My name is Captain Falcon, and I'm trying to find out why I am here." Mario introduced himself to everyone and told them about Bowser. "Ah yes, that the guy I'm fighting. Haven't seen his face though." "Well, now you have!" Bowser suddenly came up over to them. "So Mario, you came all along. You have been looking forward to our match." Mario told everyone to stand back. "But lets see if you can handle these first!" Enemies, including Bowser Jr, started running at everyone. "Not going to lie, this is only training for me" Little Mac noted. Mario was about to help, but Mario grabbed him. "No Mario, we are having out duel on the top of the biggest casino" They went off, leaving the other to fight.

Inside the biggest Casino, Wario was gambling all his money away. He was on the roulette wheel, but his luck wasn't looking very good. Thinking, he shouted out "Look ever there!" Everyone looked and Wario put the jack in the number 29, the number he was betting. "I-a win!" he said. Everyone cheered as Wario got his money load. He then went over to the slots, where Luigi wasn't having the best of luck. "Mamma Mia, I am doing a-horribly" he said, as Wario pushed him out of the way. "This is how you-a do it Luigi" he said, getting his sack of gold.

Mario and Bowser stood at the top of the Casino, the neon lights beaming down below them. Mario adjusted his hat and Bowser let out a great roar, beginning the fight.

Mario ran towards Bowser but Bowser jumped out of the way. He then tried to crush Mario, but Mario swiftly stepped to one side. Bowser shot fire at Mario, but Mario got out the F.L.U.D.D. and stopped the fire. Bowser then grabbed Mario, threw him up into the air and used Flying Slam, crashing through the Casino Roof and crushing Wario. "Hey, I never knew you could win-a Bowser" Luigi said. The impact was hard though; both Bowser and Mario were now trophies. Wario, seeing gold in his eyes, just grabbed both trophies and bolted out. "Wario! Come back with my Brother!" Luigi shouted.

Wario ran into the stadium to hide. "Ah, you must be here for the Boxing Match" said the lady at Reception. "Boxer's this way." Wario didn't know what to do, so just went along with it. Luigi had lost him, and somehow found his way into the stadium audience. He saw Kirby, Ness, Captain Falcon and Megaman watching. (Wii Fit Trainer was coaching Little Mac and Duck hunt Duo wasn't allowed in). "Alright everyone, its time for the match you've been waiting for! Little Mac vs our random challenger, Wario!"

Everyone cheered as the match started. Little Mac started jabbing at Wario. Wario then chomped down on Little Mac. Little Mac did an uppercut which knocked Wario down. Wario then got out his motorcycle and started charging towards Little Mac. "Motorcycles are cheating! Wario is disqu- "One of the announcers was cut off. "Let them fight, this is getting interesting" said the other announcer.

Wario did one final punch turning Wario into a trophy. "Everyone! We have a winner!" one of the announcers said as the stadium roared. Just then, something entered the Stadium. "Bowser JR" shouted Luigi. "I'll be taking this, and this two!" He grabbed the Wario trophy, revived Bowser and took the Mario trophy. "That's my brother! Leave him alone!" Luigi shouted running into the stadium. Kirby, Megaman, Ness, Captain Falcon and Wii Fit Trainer came in to assist as Dark bugs started covering the Mario and Wario trophies, revealing false versions of them. "Fight these! We're outta here!" Bowser yelled, flying off in the Koopa Clown Car.

Wario went for his motorcycle move again, but Little Mac punched the cycle, giving it a flat tyre and making Wario fly forward. Kirby sucked him up and spat him out at Mario. They were weak clones and were beat easily. "Now to follow Bowser! I'm Luigi by the way."

The group got to the top of the stadium where they saw Bowser fly off down the road, out of Vegas and into the Desert. "We can't reach them!" Megaman shouted deparingly. Captain Falcon smiled. "Get your dog, I have an idea."

The gang, now with the reunited Duck Hunt Duo, waited for Captain Falcon at the front of the stadium. He had a big blue ship with him. "Meet the Blue Falcon. We can chase Bowser in this, get in!" With that, they raced down the road in pursuit of Bowser.


	17. Chapter 17: Halberd is the Word

Chapter 17: Halberd is the word

"Alright, time to give this thing a go" King Dedede said as he poured the Halberd's fuel into his new "Mecha Dedede", which he made for his own selfish demeanours. "I need this monster to clobber that there Kirby" he said. Just then, Meta Knight appeared behind him. "Meta Knight, erm, you got my letter. Erm, would you like to help me fill this robot up?" Meta Knight stood there. "You stole MY fuel. I need to get back to Paris with my friends. Give it up and you don't get harmed. Otherwise, you have to deal with the four of us." Lucina, Robin and Pikachu rushed over. "Well, then you have to deal with Mecha Dedede. Yeah, this will be its test run!"

The Mecha Dedede slammed its hands down onto Lucina, but she swiftly dodged. Pikachu tried to use Thunder to do some damage, but Mecha Dedede had a plan. "I here you guys don't like the ground, so here you go!" he said, whipping up some sand and covering Pikachu, turning it into a trophy. Meta Knight flew up to the Mecha Dedede head and started swiping at it with his sword. "Hey, that's expensive, stop it!" Dedede shouted. Meta Knight eventually broke the glass and threw Dedede out. But the robot continued to move. "Autopilot!" Dedede exclaimed. Meta Knight was busy though. He went to the back of Mecha Dedede and busted open its back, taking out its fuel tank. It stopped, and it fell. Robin revived Pikachu and the three pointed their swords at Dedede, with Pikachu threatening to shock them. "It's over Dedede" Meta Knight exclaimed. "We have your fuel, and you are now coming with us."

After turning Dedede into a trophy, they took him back to the Halberd with a rope attached so they can drag him there. "I'll refuel immediately. Put Dedede somewhere safe." Robin brought him to the engine room and closed the door. "That will do it" Robin mentioned, as the Halberd started to fly. "Back to Paris!" Meta Knight said.

"Finally, back" said Marth as they looked over Paris. "So, this is where you are from" Shulk exclaimed, wowed by the sight of the city. "We need to inform what has happened. I was informed by a man in a place called Arc De Triomph. That is where we will head."

The three started their treck through Paris. "So where will we find this Arc De Triomph?" Shulk asked. "I can't remember. This city is huge. We need to find a map of some kind or get a good view. But from where?" Link pointed out to a large structure. "I remember being told about that" Marth mentioned. "To my knowledge, I believe it is called the Eiffel Tower. Good thinking Link, we will get a good view from there." Marth then noticed something at the top, something that wasn't there before. "What is that?" he asked.

The group, after getting lost a lot more, finally made it there, but not with the welcome they were expecting. Hordes of enemies where attacking people. One Soldier was announcing to everyone. "Citizens of Paris, we will take this Eiffel Tower. Stay out of our way." Everyone withdrew their swords. "What do you want with it?" Marth asked. "Why should you know?" Link looked up to see construction work. "What are they building? We need to find out!" Marth said. "To the top of the tower!"

The group fought through waves of enemies. One was trying to steal from a young man. Link slashed at the enemy. "Mousier, thank you. You saved my life. But my girlfriend, she is in the tower with some other friends. Please save here!" Link nodded and headed in. The other two agreed to go to the aid of the citizens and they would join up with Link eventually. Link climbed the stairs, the man following behind, to the first floor where he saw a group of women being held captive by the enemies. "That's my petite! Leave her alone!" shouted the man. Link told him to stay back and with one swipe, took down the main enemy. He went for the others and freed the girl. "I would thank you now, but you have a job to do. So I will wish you l luck."

Meanwhile, Shulk was having another vision. "What do you see Shulk?" Marth asked. Shulk was seeing Link falling from the top of the tower. "We need to help Shulk!" Shulk looked around. "But the civilians!" he shouted, just as a light blinded them. It was Mewtwo and his team. "Corrin, Roy, Ike! Are you okay?" Marth asked, surprised. "We'll go with you" the two of them said. "We'll stay down here and help the citizens" said Mewtwo, with Mr Game and Watch and Rob pitching in. "I'll help you two" said Shulk. "No time to chat. Hurry up you four, to the top of the tower!"

Marth, Roy, Ike and Corrin ran the huge flight of stairs up the first few floors then took the elevator to the top. Link was up there clearly being overwhelmed. "Come on, we have to help!" The others rushed in, swords drawn. "No, stop!" said a voice. Link knew that voice and withdrew his sword. Everyone else, including the enemies, also stopped. A Princess with a purple dress and brown hair walked into the middle of where the battle was. Link got down on one knee. "He must know her" Corrin said. "That is indeed the case. My name is Princess Zelda. I'm the Princess of Hyrule, which is where Link comes from. This fighting isn't helping. We need to rethink our plan." The enemies all looked at each other. "What, is this some truce attempt? WELL ITS NOT WORKING!" One of the soldiers went over to Link and pushed him off the tower. "LINK NO!" Zelda yelled.

"Oh no! My vision was true!" Shulk yelled as he watched Link fall from the towers top. "I'll catch him" Mewtwo said, just as something swooped Link up. "Charizard!" Shulk yelled. "You know that Charizard?" asked Mewtwo. "It's our friend!" Mewtwo gave a small smile. "I need some sort of hand here" said ROB, who was being overwhelmed. "Right. Come on everyone, the fight is far from over!"

Suddenly, a beam of light shot out from the top of the Eiffel Tower. "What's going on?" Mewtwo shouted. "The bombs being put in place" one of the soldiers said. Mewtwo was shocked. "Bomb? What bomb?" The soldier was about to speak but was beaten by Mr Game and Watch. "That's all of them" said ROB. Mewtwo was a bit agitated, but that soldier could have said anything. Everyone, you have done a fantastic job. But we need to find out what that beam does."

With all the enemies down, everyone decided to discuss their plans in secret. They decided to hide inside Notre Dame, in the bell tower. "So, what's the next plan?" asked Shulk. "Well, I think we should do what we came here for first; let that man know that we, sort of at least, completed our objectives." Mewtwo saw it as a good idea. "We will head off tomorrow. We have been through a lot today. We shall stay up here, but one of us will have to keep watch." Everyone looked at Shulk. "Don't need to" Marth said. "Shulk will have a vision of whats about to happen. If that happens, we will all wake up." Shulk nodded. "I will do that." Zelda stood up. "I need to go somewhere." Link was shocked. "You can't go out, enemies might find you" Mewtwo warned. Link put his hand on Mewtwo's shoulder, saying that it was okay. "Fine. But we won't know if you get hurt." Zelda nodded and teleported away. Everyone looked over the Paris skyline. "This world is amazing" Ike said.


	18. Chapter 18: Rid the Ridley

Chapter 18: Rid the Ridley

"Alert! Alert! Subject 39 has escaped!" Samus, Sonic and Pacman ran out with a pink Pokémon named Jigglypuff behind them. "We need to find my suit now" Samus warned. "These guys mean business." They kept running and hid in a room which the guards ran towards. Jigglypuff ran out and the door closed. "Jigglypuff!" Samus shouted, just as Jigglypuff started singing. Once the doors opened again, all the guards were asleep. "So Jigglypuff was apparently singing. The doors blocked out most of the soundwaves" mentioned Samus. She could tell this because the doors blocked out just enough to keep everyone in that room awake (though they were a little bit drowsy) but just enough to know that Jigglypuff was singing. "Look" Sonic said, just as some lights turned on. "That's my power suit" Samus said. "Let's get it out." She looked at a computer screen with a keyboard. "It's locked with a password." Samus was a bit torn. "But we need to get it out." Samus tried a bunch of words she knows. Words she tried included Zebes, Ridley and Pirate, to no avail. Eventually the screen turned red. "Too many wrong answers. Access blocked." Samus just shot the computer and the suit came out. "Well that was easy" said Sonic.

Samus got into her power suit. "Ok, I'm suited up. Now lets all get out of here" she said. Just as they were escaping however, another alarm went off. "Subject 94 has escaped. Please stay calm." Samus gasped. "Ridley" she said as she started rushing down to the room where Ridley was being kept. Sure enough, there it was, tearing up the area it was confined in. Everyone then looked behind them to see guards. "You. You've stolen the Power Suit and let this beast free. You are under arrest." Samus went up to the guard. "No, it escaped itself. It's my arch enemy, I'll take it down." Ridley them let out a breath of fire and escaped. "We'll go after it" Sonic said.

Just down the road, the Blue Falcon was still chasing Bowser. Everyone was holding on for dear life on the back, although Kirby was riding the Warp Star and Megaman was riding his faithful Dog, Rush. Suddenly, Ridley came along and attacked the Blue Falcon, destroying it, letting Bowser get away. "OK guys, out chase will have to hault for a bit. We need to take out this dragon!" 

Captain Falcon, Ness, Duck Hunt, Kirby, Luigi, Little Mac, Megaman and Wii Fit Trainer started the battle with Ridley. Ridley however was very strong and pinned Ness to the ground. Its mouth started brimming with fire. "Falcon Pawnch!" Captain Falcon yelled Captain Falcon, punching Ridley in the face and making it lose its focus. But Ridley was far from done. It flew up into the sky and then came down fast. When it hit the ground, an explosion occurred, and everyone went flying. Ridley gave a huge roar. "We need a strategy. Just punching a kicking it won't get us anywhere" said Megaman. Suddenly, some missiles shot at Ridley. It was Samus, along with Sonic, Pacman and Jigglypuff. "Relax, we'll take it from here." Everyone got up. "No, you haven't. We're fighting alongside you" said Ness. With that, everyone charged at Ridley, knocking it down. Samus was ready to finish him off. She used a charge shot on it and Ridley exploded.

"Is everyone OK?" Samus asked. "My Blue Falcon is ruined!" Captain Falcon said. "Sorry. My name is Samus Aran, Bounty Hunter. Listen, I will see what I can do. What is your quest?" Ness went over to Samus and said "We're not that sure, but right now we need to save our friend Mario from the clutches of Bowser. Can you help us?" Sonic rushed over. "Sure we can. Can we tag alongside you?" He looked at Samus. She nodded. "We don't have anything else to do, and they did weaken Ridley. We will help you back."

"I feel, something." Lucario, the Aura Pokémon, was in the middle of a desert, trying to pick up on some sort of aura. "They must be coming this way. I better find out where I am." The aura he picked up on came from a jeep. It stopped in his tracks. "Crikey! This one is new on me!" Lucario opened his eyes to see a man taking pictures. "Where am I?" he asked. The man looked at him. "The Outback. You should know that. What, are you from a different world?" Lucario nodded. "Well, I don't know how to cross space and time, but we can get you to he next village." Lucario reluctantly got in the jeep and they went on there way.

At the Village, which had been abandoned for a while, Princess Peach was waiting inside a house. "Mario, where are you?" she thought to herself. She heard noises from downstairs. "There coming for me again!" she thought to herself. But that wasn't the case. Instead, a man with blonde hair and a giant sword came up and slash Peach's chains. "Come on. I heard you're yell." Peach reluctantly walked over. "Faster than that, come on. My name is Cloud Strife by the way."

At that point, the jeep that Lucario was in came into the Village. "Dagnabit, they got away. There they go." Lucario saw Cloud and Peach running for it. Lucario felt her aura. It was more than familiar. "I know her." The men in the buggy all looked at each other. "All right, you caught us off guard." They got rid of their disguises to reveal soldiers. "They're back" Cloud said as he and Peach ran over. "We need to fight!" Lucario said. They all teamed up and defeated all the soldiers.

"You are not going anywhere…" said one of the last soldiers. Just then, an arrow was shot through him. A young boy dressed in green jumped down from a house. "Thanks. What's your name?" He didn't say. Instead, he just saw a stone in the middle of the Village and wrote "Link". Something came to Lucario's shock though. "Link? No. You're not Link. I've worked with Link before…" Link looked confused. "You look more like a toon. I'll call you Toon Link. As for you Peach…" Peach was also confused. "You know my name?" Lucario nodded. "I saved you from the Halberd a while back. You must have amnesia, or your memories wiped." Lucario though for a moment. He then started glowing with a blue aura. "I fell an aura. Someone, a young boy and his team is coming to rescue us…" He said this just as he heard a roar behind him. "So, Peach. You escaped from my hidden hideout in this forgotten Village." Peach stood back. "You were with the Subspace Army" Lucario said. "What are you talking about?" asked Cloud. "You weren't there." Lucario swiftly asked. Bowser then held up Mario's trophy. "This time, you have no plumber to save you!"


	19. Chapter 19: Come fly with me

Chapter 19: Come fly with me

"So where is London?" Diddy Kong asked Chief Kamili. "To the northeast. You can travel on foot, but it is a long and very dangerous journey. Beyond the deadly jungle, there are deserts, oceans and mountains to cross. It will take you months." Fox just smiled. "We'll fly back. Pit will come back pretty soon and some of us can take the arwing."

"Nice ship" Pit noted as he looked at the hocotate ship. "It's not much, but we can definatly get back to your Village and pick up your friends. Then go to that other city. Erm, Beijing was it? No, Montreal. I think it was something along the lines of Berlin…" Pit laughed. "It's called London. Two of our friends are being held captive over there." Pit went over to the edge of the cliff. "Lady Palutena, give me the power of flight. Dark Pit is joining me to as we have had that rematch." Pit's wings started glowing. "To the Nyamba Village!" Pit shouted as he and Dark Pit flew off, the hocotate ship behind them.

Suddenly, something came out from the jungle below. It was yellow with huge wings and giant red eyes. "A robotic bee?!" Pit shouted. "We need to fight it!" Dark Pit said, and they flew up into the air, still flying. "Aim for the wings!" Pit shouted. Dark Pit fired an arrow at the Mecha Bee and it's flight pattern went a little bit wobbly. "That's it's weak spot! Aim for there!" Pit went up closer with an upperdash arm. The Mecha Bee got its stinger and poked Dark Pit with it. Pit used one more upperdash arm and destroyed the bee.

Dark Pit was badly hurt, and pit carried him back to the Nyamba Village with the last of his flight power. Diddy Kong, Fox, Rosalina, Yoshi and Palutena ran to Pit. "Glad you made it back, with your rival of course." Pit was panicking. "He need aid! He's been poisoned!" Diddy Kong was panicking. "We need to get to London though." Olimar shook his head. "The Hocotate Ship needs refuelling. We will go later. We need to heal Dark Pit." Fox went over to Chief Kamili. "Is there anything we can do?" Chief Kamili nodded. "My son is a Pharmacist. He has loads of herbs that may do the trick. His shop is just a few houses down." Pit carried him over across the bridges.

"Dark Pit will be fine" Pit told everyone. "Give him about an hours rest. He should be in perfect health, we can leave immediately. The herbs are very strong and effective, though I did also hear quite bitter." Chief Kamili was delighted to hear the news. "So how did you get here?" Everyone remembered the portal in the sky and told him about it. "Is that so? Follow me."

Everyone followed Chief Kamili to a small cave hidden by vines and foliage. "Only me and other Chief's are allowed to know about this, but I have a felling in my gut that you are what it is talking about." Diddy Kong was confused. "It? What do you mean?" Chief Kamili went in the cave to show some paintings on the wall of what looked like multiple figures looking at a black hole. "The prophecy that's what." Below was some ancient writing. "Only me and my ancestors know about this language. It says that the world will be swallowed by a Black Hole, but a large group of heroes will be summoned by a portal in the sky to stop it." Everyone gasped. "We're in a prophecy." Rosalina said. "But who made the portal?" Chief Kamili shook his head. "It's natural. It appears in your world. Now don't tell any of the village about this. Your friend should be healed now. You have a duty. If the prophecy is spot on, then there is nothing we can do about the world being swallowed. You may have to save it after that. I am putting all my faith into you."

Dark Pit, now healed, was ready to set off. The sun was setting by this point. They decided to fly though the night to avoid getting detected. "I give you the power of flight" Palutena said as Pit and Dark Pit's wings began to glow. Fox was taking the Arwing. Diddy was using his Coconut jetpack. Rosalina had the ability to fly. Palutena could just teleport (she was also taking the arwing with her to give to Falco) and Yoshi was still trying to decide what to do. "We need to go now, but Yoshi… Yoshi?" Yoshi was shaking and glowing. Suddenly, wings sprouted from his back. "Yoshi! You CAN fly!" Yoshi was now grinning with delight. "We will meet you over there Lady Palutena" Pit told her. "Got it Pit. Don't worry, I won't let you fall to your demise." Pit was wishing Palutena wasn't so specific, but it didn't matter, they needed to set off. Everyone flew into the air, the entire Nyamba Village waving from below. "Thank you for everything. Make sure you return once you save the world!" Chief Kamili yelled. "I can't promise anything!" Pit answered. "Well, if you can't, then farewell!" Everyone flew off into the Sunset. "Next stop, London!" Fox announced.


	20. Chapter 20: London is the place to smash

Chapter 20: London is the place to Smash

DK, Falco, Lucas, Greninja and Villager eventually found out what the tunnel was; it was a Subway Tunnel. "This must lead to all around the city" Falco said. "Well we don't know our current plan, but we do know an efficient way of getting around" Ryu replied. "We've been going from tunnel to tunnel like zombies, we need to have a sit down and think about what we are going to do next."

It should be noted that the rocket launch disconnected the railway connections, so there were no trains running. This means that the heroes can freely move around. "Why don't we go up to the next stop? I think its called Canary Wharf. There should be a park nearby to, we can go there and think about our next plan" suggested Lucas. "A park doesn't sound like a bad plan. Good idea Lucas, we will get out here."

"Nearby? We have been walking for 35 minutes and only now we are nearly there?!" Ryu shouted. "Hey, this place is new to me" Lucas said as they got to Island Gardens to see the magnificent park opposite to them across the Thames. In the distance, they could see Palutena warping to the top of the hill. "Palutena!" Falco shouted. He got up the speaker. "Fox, are you there? We can see Palutena. Are you landing in Greenwich Park?" Fox gave a reply. "We'll try. You're Arwing is ready as well. Meet you over by where Palutena is standing." Greninja jumped into the Thames and swam across. "How are we going to get over?" Ryu asked. "Take the tunnel?" asked Lucas, pointing to an underground tunnel that takes them right under. "Yeah, lets do that." Ryu answered, as they went through.

Palutena could see the others flying in from the distance. "Pit, you are almost there." At that point, the others came over. "Donkey Kong! Falco! Some, new guys. A black belt, two kids and a, I'm not exactly sure what that thing is meant to be." Something came up from behind them. "I'll tell you what it is. It's your end." They saw soldiers ganging up all around them. "Here we go again guys" Palutena said.

"Fox! We're being attacked!" Falco shouted through the speakers. "Hang in there Falco. We'll come and help you. I'm not sure if we'll make it, but we'll go into full throttle." Everyone used up the last of their fuel to get there as fast as possible.

Donkey Kong used a storm punch on one of the soldiers. It got blasted away. Greninja also used Water Shuriken to take out a bunch. Eventually, the lot were down. At that point, the others arrived. "What did we miss?" Pit asked. Diddy Kong jumped up into Donkey Kong's arms. "DK! I missed you!" Donkey Kong hugged him back. "I missed you to buddy. We're together now though, and something is going on here, something that I don't like at all."

Everyone sat in the cafe of the park, thinking about their next step. "Coffee please" Lucas asked, as they all got their fill. "You like coffee?" Palutena asked. "Well, it will show us the next leg of the journey for me. Give me a minute." With that, he started drinking.

Lucas

You've come far.

You and your partner Ness came to this world to save it.

You may be a sea apart, but both of you have made great teams.

Currently, you have recruited many beings, including angels, animals and a creature called a Pokémon.

However, your team is about to increase again in the coming days.

You and Ness will reunite and form an even bigger team.

Part of that team is in a location called Australia.

That will be Ness's job.

In addition, other heroes, who will do their part in the city of Paris, will also come to your aid.

You have done well Lucas.

Though this is only a part of your journey

"I know what we need to do" Lucas said. "More heroes will be coming. With us, we can't defeat the big evil that is coming. We just need to sit tight for my friend Ness and the Paris heroes." Everyone looked at him weirdly. "What was in that coffee?" Palutena just asked.

"So, tell me about this friend of yours" Pit told Lucas. It was evening now, and they had found a hotel which overlooked Canary Wharf. "What, Ness? We came to this world and we went our separate ways. I went to this place called Japan and then I sort of ended up here in London. I guess we aren't the only ones. Whatever this evil is, we will need quite the team." Thinking about it, Lucas contacted Ness through telepathy.

"Ness? It's me Lucas?" At this point Ness was still on the open round in the hot Nevada desert. "Lucas! How are you?" Ness shouted back through his mind. "Listen, I know your next two destinations. First, go to Australia. Part of your team is there. Then come to this place called London. You will meet me and a few others. Hopefully, more than that to." "Got it" said Ness. "I will tell my team." Lucas then felt tired. "I need to get to bed. The Paris team could be here tomorrow for all we know." Pit smiled and gave a big yawn. "Hey, how about tomorrow we look around this place called Piccadilly Circus. We may find something about the evil scheme there." He then flopped on the bed and drifted off, Pit followed closely behind.

That night, Pit had a dream. "Where am I?" asked Pit, his arrow at the end. "You're in your future world. The subspace world. In the coming days, this will be it." Master Hand approached Pit. "We're here to save it!" Pit yelled. "Is that so? Well, you do realize that a lot of you are going to return to your own worlds, don't you?" Pit was shocked. "What do you mean?" "It's the power of our grand master. He isn't even at full strength. But by the time he is, he can take you all back to your worlds with one shockwave." Pit wanted to ask more, but at that point, he woke up. "Return? Full power? What does that mean?"


	21. Chapter 21: Sheik it off

Chapter 21: Sheik it Off

"This person that gave out those missions was in here" Marth said, taking everyone past buildings and busses before ending up at a glass pyramid-esque building. "The Louvre" Mewtwo pointed out, "This is the place" Ike mentioned. "To think that what we were facing wasn't an enemy, but just a misunderstanding." They walked to the reception area. "That will cost you" the lady at the desk said, just as a ninja of sorts came up. "It's fine. Let them in." Everyone walked past the reception and round the bend.

"I want to congratulate all of you for your work. These were just tests of strength." Marth, Ike, Roy and Corrin were shocked. "But the French people said they were threats." Sheik nodded her head. "They are, but I had a feeling in my gut that you could take them down. To think they would end up joining you." Rob, Charizard and Mr Game and Watch looked at everyone. "There is one more team though…"

Suddenly, they heard screams from outside. Everyone ran outside to see the Halberd hovering above them. "La Chauve-Souris Maaquee! It's invading our Capital!" a man shouted running. "Well, we won't let it!" Shulk said. "Mewtwo. Could you teleport us up there?" Mewtwo nodded. "I will do so. Go with Marth, Ike, Corrin and Roy as well. If there is a fight, I will join you. The rest of you, get the people to safety. Sheik, I will appoint you in charge." Sheik put her hand to her chest. "I will." Before teleporting to the Halberd, Mewtwo gave one more request. "Also, if you see a woman named Zelda, Link is looking for her." Sheik said she would. "Go, now!" Mewtwo teleported away.

Mewtwo arrived on the Halberd deck with the others. "Masked Bat, show yourself." Lucina and Robin ran out instead. "Lucina, Robin." Ike said. "But what are you doing with the Masked Bat?" "We're not with him, he's with us." Everyone knew the deal. "That's happened to us to. Okay, we need to land this thing." Everyone ran up to the cockpit where they saw Meta Knight. "They're on our side" Robin said. "We need to join the others stat. We need to make a landing." Meta Knight was surprised. "There's nowhere to land aside from." Everyone looksed out the front window. "The river!" everyone yelled. "I will make the descent" Meta Knight exclaimed, grabbing the controls. "I will make sure we have a smooth landing." Mewtwo covered the Halberd in a psychic energy. "This is going to be rough" Meta Knight told everyone. "Hold onto something!"

The group on the floor were hurrying people into the Subway station below. "Get in there! You'll hopefully be safe!" Sheik yelled. She saw the Halberd slowly making its way to the ground. She saw Mewtwo in front. "Mewtwo isn't attacking it" Sheik noticed, as did everyone else. "Maybe the Masked Bat is on our side as well."

The Halberd soon neared the river Seine. "I'll let go now" Mewtwo told Meta Knight. He got rid of the psychic barrier and the Halberd crashed into the water. The Everyone got ready to fight. The Halberd team jumped out of the ship. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Meta Knight. I am on your side, trust me." The others told them about what happened. "We are so sorry" Marth mentioned. Pikachu at that point jumped down from the Halberd. "You slept through all that?" Robin asked. "So, you are joined by a Pokémon to?" Mewtwo asked. "Apparently so" Lucina said. "But that's besides the point. What to do next?" Shulk just then had a vision. A vision of them on a giant bridge. "Our next step is to go to a place with a giant bridge" Shulk told them. "I think I know where" Mewtwo said. "Get everyone else back up here and explain the situation. Then I will tell you our next, and for all we know, final move."

"OK, so I myself use to work for Ganondorf when I was here to find my purpose. He lives in a place called London. I don't know how far it is though." Mewtwo went out of the Halberd to ask, when he was confronted by many people, one of which was holding a camera. "We are here live from Paris where the most extraordinary events have taken place." Everyone else came out of the Halberd. "Evil has been unleashed around the world, but heroes that we know from Video Games have come to save us." Everyone was shocked. "Video Games?" asked Shulk. "That can't be." Everyone then started holding up multiple games consoles. "Can you give an autograph to my Nintendo DS?" asked one boy. "I have a Super Nintendo! Look at it!" shouted a man. "Hold my Gameboy Colour!" "I have a Wii!" "The 3ds is just the best system ever!" Mewtwo couldn't take it anymore. "STOOOOOOP!" He let out a blast of psychic energy. "You may know us, but we don't know you. This is overwhelming indeed. We just need to know how to get to London. Is it far?" "No no no. London is just across the sea. Go North West and you will reach it." Mewtwo smiled. "Sorry for all of that. We will be gone once the sun rises tomorrow." He teleported into the Halberd and told everyone. "Meta Knight. We leave for London first thing tomorrow." Meta Knight gave a thumbs up. "For our world."

Mewtwo had a dream that night and saw Master Hand. "So, Mewtwo. I see that you are now officially with the heroes." Mewtwo crossed his arms. "Yes. Does that matter to you? This is my path. I follow Meta Knight, Shulk and the others. No longer Ganondorf." Master Hand chuckled. "Yes. This is your path. But you won't be going down all of it." Mewtwo was shocked. "I have no idea what you are talking about." Master Hand faded away as Mewtwo started to open his eyes. "You will see soon enough."

On the flight to London, Mewtwo was silent the whole way. "Mewtwo, whats wrong?" Mewtwo looked at Shulk. "I didn't mean to scare you. What's wrong?" Mewtwo told Shulk about his dream. "Huh. Link had a similar dream. Don't worry, if something bad is going to happen, I might have a vision." Mewtwo stood up and walked out the door. "I need some air." He walked out onto the balcony as he saw the coast of England come into view. "Did I choose the right path after all?"


	22. Chapter 22: Duel in the Down Under

Chapter 22: Duel in the Down Under

"Let him go!" Peach shouted at Bowser. "Only if you give yourself into me" Bowser said. Holding out his hand. Peach stood there for a moment. "Mario will stop you." She walked slowly towards Bowser. "What is she doing?" Cloud asked, shocked. "She's giving herself in." One by one, Peach got closer to Bowser. Bowser gave out a laugh. "Come on! We can rule this world together." Peach stopped. "I refuse! I will fight you myself and Mario will be saved!" Bowser gave a grin. He put Mario's trophy into hid hand and threw it in front of Peach. "What are you doing?" Bowser stood there menacingly. "It's a trap, isn't it?" Cloud said. "He's biding his time." Peach went over to the trophy, but shadow bugs covered it. Out came False Mario. "I knew it" Lucario said. Bowser laughed and got into his Koopa Clown Car. He started to fly off. "What now?" Cloud shouted.

Suddenly, Bowser was shocked by Ness's lightning. "There he is!" Ness shouted as Bowser dropped the trophy. Ness jumped up and revived Mario, who then fell to the ground unconscious. He was out cold. "Mario!" Peach shouted, running over to him. False Mario looked on. He then started to morph into a giant scorpion. "What is that thing?" Sonic shouted. "Whatever it is, it's going down!" Cloud yelled. Ness, Cloud, Toon Link, Samus, Megaman, Kirby, Lucario, Jigglypuff, Pacman, Sonic, Wii Fit Trainer, Captain Falcon, Duck Hunt Duo, Little Mac, Luigi and Wario went to take it down altogether. The Scorpion grabbed Luigi and Lucario in its claws and was about to sting them. Cloud though took his sword and slashed the creatures claw off. Dark bugs spilled out. Lucario used Aura Sphere to officially take it down.

"Alls well that ends well" Sonic mentioned, as the Australian sun set. At that point, Mario woke up. "Who…am I?" he asked. "You're Mario" Peach said concerned. Mario snapped his fingers and went in one of the houses and came back in doctors gear. "That's right, I'm Doctor Mario!" Everyone just stood there in shock. "His amnesia is this bad?" Megaman asked. Mario went into one of the houses and came out in a Doctors Uniform. "Give that back! My Medical School graduation in in two months!" the resident of the house shouted. "No need to worry! I will cure all of you!" Everyone just stood there, open mouthed. "At least he's back" Ness noted. "Anyway, I know our next stop. It's called London. Everyone hold on, I'm going to teleport."

"So, this is Piccadilly Circus" Lucas said, looking around. "It's massive!" Pit was walking alongside him. "You're telling me- Donkey Kong! You have to pay for that!" DK came out with a new tie with the Union Jack on it. "What? Diddy Kong, you were made here weren't you?" Diddy Kong laughed. "I have no idea what you are talking about!". Lucas could hear voice in his head. "I think that's Ness. I need to find somewhere quiet." He went under into a subway. All the lines were still being fixed, so no one was there. "Lucas. I am on my way to London from Australia. Please stay put." Lucas went outside but saw that everyone was fighting soldiers. "Ness, hurry up!"

Ness, of course, had made it to London with the other team. "My friend is in trouble guys. I need to go and help him. We will go our separate ways for the time being." He teleported off. "So, what now?" asked Sonic. "Why don't we get a view from there?" asked Dr Mario, pointing to the London Eye. "That will relieve your stress. Or you need a vacation." Peach slapped sighed and shook her head. "I prefer regular Mario." "Race you there!" Sonic said, running off.

"I'm here!" said Ness, who had just teleported to where Lucas was. "Great! We needed you! Come and help us fight!" Whilst they were fighting, Lucas told them all about his experiences in Japan and London. Ness told him about his experience in America and Australia. "You've been busy then" Ness said, out of breath. "I've brought some friends over to. I don't know where they are." Lucas gave a thumb up. "Great job!" "Yes, great job indeed." Everyone turned around to see Ganondorf. "What do you want now?" Falco asked. Ganondorf just grinned. "I want you to." Lucas told Ness to stay back. "If you want to make a deal with us we won't take it. This is not your world. It's not ours either but we're defending it from the likes of you." Ganondorf crossed his arms and walked over to the two of them, a grabbed them. "I'll be taking you two for a little bit. But first, we need a quick stop somewhere." Ganondorf teleported off. "Where did he go?" Pit shouted. "We have to find him! Now!" Rosalina grabbed his wing. "This city is too big. We can't run around Willy Nilly like this. Let's take our time finding them. We may even find the friends his brought along with them." Donkey Kong thought for a minute. He looked at Falco and Greninja, who nodded. "I think we know where" Donkey Kong said. "To the Tower of London!". Falco scratched his head. "I though Lucas said he got us three miles away by teleporting." Dk scratched his head. "Well, maybe there was some reason why he couldn't get as far as he thought. Come on!"


	23. Chapter 23: Landing in London

Chapter 23: Landing in London

"We are approaching London!" Meta Knight announced over the e loud speaker to everyone on the Halberd. "We are almost here" Mewtwo said to himself. "Ganondorf, you are to be taken down."

As he said that, Mewtwo felt a bad prescene. Link felt it to because he came running out, master sword in hand. "SHOW YOURSELF!" Mewtwo bellowed, as a puff of purple smoke appeared before him. Ganondorf stepped out, Lucas and Ness being held in some sort of psychic grip. "Lucas! I remember you! Ganondorf, let them go, there just kids. I will gladly exchange my life for theirs." Ganondorf had an angry expression on his face. "Oh, now you come crying to me to do something after you betrayed me." He pulled out his hand and grabbed Mewtwo. "This is punishment for disobeying me, along with the fact that we can't have you teleporting your friends anywhere." He got out a special cannon which sent out a small shockwave which hit Lucas, Ness and Mewtwo. They started glowing. "Mewtwo, what's…happening?" Ness asked, getting slowly weaker. "We're…being sent back…to our own…worlds…" They could feel their bodies getting harder to move each second. "Avenge…us…" Those were Mewtwo's final words before disappearing completely.

"Now do you see what happens when you mess with my plans! You get sent back to your own world against your will!" Link ran over to him with his master sword and tried to slash him, but Ganondorf disappeared in a puff of smoke. "We will come across him again, I know it" Sheik said, as London finally came into view from behind the clouds. "We're just gong to have to work with three less people, that's all."

Dr Mario's team got into the London Eye to get their better look. "If you are afraid of heights, also known as acrophobia, it could lead to high blood pressure which would lead to fainting. Do you want to go on?" Cloud swung his sword. "Of course. I take on Shinra, heights are nothing compared to this!"

Mario, Cloud, Samus, Jigglypuff, Luigi, Peach and Pacman all got in one pod. Megaman, Sonic, Little Mac, Toon Link, Lucario and Wii Fit Trainer all got in another. (Duck Hunt had to stay outside once again). "So what happened to that Wario fella?" Samus asked Luigi. "Oh, he's Mario's"- "that's Dr Mario to you!"-"Apologies, Dr Mario's rival. He was taken by Bowser, I don't know where he's gone." Samus crossed her arms. "Who is this Bowser as well? Surely not that guy flying the giant flying clown head that's coming right towards us?"

Everyone looked on in horror as Bowser, holding the Wario trophy in one hand. "So, you guys ended up losing me in the desert. Not the most reliable heroes ever are you?" Everyone on the London Eye started screaming for their lives as it came to a sudden halt. "Say goodbye!" Wario was charging up a cannon from the Koopa Clown Car. The screaming once again resumed. Everyone huddled together to brace for impact.

Suddenly, Pit, with the power of flight, came up and hit Bowser with an Upperdash Arm. Bowser went falling to the ground. The Wario trophy was caught by Diddy Kong and revived by him to. "I know you, you're Mario's, erm…" Wario just looked at him. "We've got work to do, come on!" He dragged Wario along reluctantly just as the rest of Pit and Diddy Kong's team arrived. That team confronted Bowser, who was being checked on by Bowser Jr. "You will pay for that!" Bowser bellowed, just as Duck Hunt Duo ran over, the duck carrying the poor mutt.

The match between them began. Donkey Kong punched Bowser Jr into a tree. Bowser Jr came charging at Donkey Kong, but he dodged, hitting Falco. Yoshi came to the aid by swallowing Bowser Jr and he came out as an egg. Wario then rammed the egg with his motorcycle. "What, I'm just joining in." Rosalina fired her Luma at Bowser Jr, turning him into a trophy. Bowser was up next. Greninja fired a Water Shuriken at him. Bowser grabbed Greninja though and threw itinto a building. He then charged o Greninja, turning it into a trophy. Diddy Kong fired some peanuts at Bowser. That did nary a thing, but Fox blasted him a few times which allowed Pit to use another Uppderdash Arm. Duck Hunt Duo finished him off with an exploding can. "Woohoo! We did it!" Pit shouted.

The London Eye span back round allowing everyone to get out. "Is everyone ok?" Ryu asked as everyone scrambled to get out of the emergency exit. Dr Mario and the others got out of their respective pods to thank them. "Thank you so much. We can do anything for you, if that will make you feel cured of course." Duck Hunt Dog came over and licked Dr Mario's face. "This is your dog? He did very well" Pit said, before remembering. "Hey, do you know a boy named Ness? He was kidnapped." Mario was shocked. "Oh no, he's been taken." "You know him?!" Dr Mario gave a nod. "We can help you find him. Where are you off to?" "The Tower of London." The team united and continued their way.

The Halberd continued its descent. It was now fully out of the clouds. "OK, we are going to land just outside of that White Building" Meta Knight said. Soldiers jumped out of the way (failing at the one job British guards are meant to do, but they had an excuse here) and the Halberd crash landed in front of Buckingham Palace. "Oi! You! What are you doing?" Everyone jumped out of the Halberd. "Blimey! You're those Nintendo characters from Paris! Wherever you need to go, we will take you there!" Mewtwo floated down to the Policeman. "Tower of London. We need to hurry to." With that, everyone got into Police Cars and got escorted, all the whilst the same from before looked on from the distance. "Well, it seems our chosen ones are doing very well aren't they. Well, I'll let them get to it. After all, this witch has her own duties to do."


	24. Chapter 24: Banished

Chapter 24: Banished

"Tower of London. So this is where our enemy is hiding." Samus said, getting her weapon ready. They went up to the entrance. "Not you guys again. Look, you can't come in unless you have a ticket." Donkey Kong panicked. "I forgot about her. Alright, we must pay. How much?" They looked at the sign. "£22.50 for adults." "What is this currency?" Luigi asked. "Pounds sir. With all of you, it will be quite costly. See, your friend is having a stomach ache just thinking about it." The all looked around at Wario, who seemed to be clenching his stomach in almost pain. "My diagnosis shows that this isn't serious, its something else. EVERYONE TAKE COVER!" Everyone in the street all found a hiding place just as Wario let out a great big fart. "I'm fine, I have my power suit" Samus said. Everyone else was gagging at the intense smell, but it seemed to drive the lady at the desk away. "Come on" Fox said, as everyone went through.

They all found their way up to Ganondorf's spot of the tower, in a room too high for any normal human to reach. All around, they saw plans and even the source for a forcefield which prevented anyone not on Ganondorf's side from teleporting out of the tower fully. (Hence why Lucas didn't make it out beforehand.) "We need to find something that will put an end to Ganondorf's plans" said Dark Pit. "INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" Sirens were buzzing off everywhere. Everyone gasped as soldiers started running in. (Nobody outside noticed. The streets were deserted because it still smelled of Wario's waft.) Soldiers all ran into the room. "Looks like we've got company" Diddy kong noted.

Outside, the police escort with the Halberd team had arrived at the Tower of London. "We're too late." said Ike. "Gosh it stinks around here. Nevermind, come on!" The Halberd team all ran up to the room of the tower where Ganondorf's lair was, smashing past soldiers as they went. "Is everyone alright?" asked Sheik. "Don't worry, we're here to fight along side you!" shouted Marth. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu yelped, which proberably meant it agreed with him. They saw a bunch of soldiers coming up behind them and Link fired his arrows at them. Toon Link also joined him, and they fought them together.

After defeating goodness knows how many enemies (Falco and Olimar fell, but they were revived immediately afterwards), everyone introduced themselves. "You must be who Lucas told us about, that his friend Ness would bring a team of some kind" Rosalina said. "Wait, you know who Ness is?" asked Corrin. "Does he wear a red cap? Was he with some blonde kid as well?" Rosalina nodded. "Yes, we are looking for them." The Halberd team just stood there. "They're…gone…" Everyone gasped. "What happened? If you did anything to them.." Pit threatened, about to fire his arrow at them. He all of a sudden didn't trust them. He thought they might be working with Ganondorf and that fighting these enemies would make them trust them so they could betray them later. "No no, Ganondorf took them and sent them back to their own world. He did it to Mewtwo as well." Donkey Kong, Falco, Ryu and Greninja all gasped. "This is, horrible" Ryu mentioned, just as he could hear the faint sound of beeping. He followed the sound to a small countdown timer. It read 5:34:23 on it. It was counting down. "What does this mean?" he asked. "It's the time when I take over the earth." Everyone looked around to see Ganondorf.

"Well, it seems you all decided to group together after all. Except for the two kids and the Pokémon, they won't be joining you anymore." Link drew his sword along with Toon Link. "Well, isn't that cute? Two heroes trying to stop me. Well then, I guess I will have to deal with all of you at once." He raised his arms. "By the power of dark magic, you all shall be banished to the far South, where the winds blow cold." A dark portal swallowed everyone up from above. Everyone disappeared into it and the portal disappeared. "That's that then" Ganondorf said, as he watched the timer count down.

Everyone came to and found themselves on the tundra of Antarctica. They had quite a fall, but all survived. "Is, everyone okay?" Mario asked. "Gonna check for injuries?" Diddy Kong joked. "What do you mean, and why am I in a Doctor's uniform!" Peach gasped. "Mario! You're back!" She gave Mario a hug. "What's going on?" Mario asked. "Nothing that needs to be addressed now" Lucario mentioned. "We're trapped. No Halberd, no teleportation, the world is going to end in 5 hours and we can't do anything. Sonic could run back but he can't take Ganondorf on his own." The word Halberd made Meta Knight remember something. "I completely forgot!" he said. Everyone looked at him, hoping he had an idea. "I LEFT DEDEDE AS A TROPHY IN THE HALBERD!"


	25. Chapter 25: Let's Dance Smashers

Chapter 25: Let's Dance Smashers

The door to Dedede's closet in the Halberd was kicked down and Dedede was revived. "Hey, whats the big idea?! Stuffing me in a closet like that!" He looked and saw her; a woman with long black hair and a silk, backless suit. "Well, someone has been naughty" she said. She ran off from the Halberd, then stopped. "Well, are you joining me or not?" Dedede was confused. "Only if you tell me who you are." The woman made a pose. "Bayonetta. I'm an Umbra Witch." Dedede was still confused but decided to go along with it. "Well, where shall we head?" Bayonetta gave a grin. "I believe a bunch of people have just been to the London Eye and defeated an evil dragon tortoise and his son. Let's recruit them." Dedede could swear she was speaking another language but decided to join.

Bayonetta and Dedede, after fighting through waves of soldiers, finally reached the London Eye, where the trophies for Bowser and Bowser Jr laid. "Let's see if these boys will behave" she said, touching the trophies. "Gah! Lost again! Ganondorf will be mad!" Bayonetta aimed her guns at Bowser, both on the legs and arms. "Take me to where this Ganondorf is." Bowser gave a roar. "Make me." Bayonetta made a huge portal. Out came a massive demon which game rushing towards Bowser. "OK OK! STOP IT NOW!" Bayonetta stopped the demon immediately. She then petted it. "You are a good boy, bringing this dragon over to our side." Bowser Jr just stared at Bowser. "Can you explain anything Dad?" Bowser shook his head. "Sorry Jr. This is all new to me."

The four continued on to the Tower of London where they could see strange activity going on. "That's Ganondorf's lair. He's my boss, were going to take over the world together." Bayonetta eyed him. "Together?" Bowser nodded. "Yeah. I work for him, half of the world will go to him and half to me." Bayonetta just jumped on up to Ganondorf's lair to see him. "So, you are this Ganondorf I have been hearing about?" Ganondorf nodded his head. "Yes I am. I guess I missed a hero. Time to send you to the far South of the –." Bayonetta kicked him out the window of the Tower of London. He fell into the London streets in front of Bowser, Jr and Dedede.

"Well, I suppose that you better be giving Bowser his part of the world now." Ganondorf was shocked. "You said I could rule half of this place. The heroes are gone. I would like it please." Ganondorf just stood there and smiled. He started laughing. "Ha! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Half the world? You really think I would let you keep even a slither of this world for yourself?" Bowser was shocked. "I did all that work, to help you?!" Ganondorf drew out the gun which is used to send people back to their own world. "You have two choices. Either you get sent back to your own world, or you watch this world go into Subspace? That will be in, oh, look at that. 1 hour." Bowser was at a loss for words. "Dad! Don't do it! We can stop him!" Bowser shook his head. "No Jr. We can't. Enough madness. Take us." Ganondorf smiled, but suddenly, lasers were shot at him.

It was Slippy and Peppy. "Don't worry, we got you guys." Ganondorf got the gun ready, but the arwings kept him from keeping his aim. "Forget it! In an hour, this world will be mine." He was about to teleport off, but one of Bayonetta's demons kept him in place. "You are going to watch with us."

Peppy and Slippy landed the Arwings. "Thank goodness you guys are safe." Said Slippy. "Yeah. We were sort of caught up in the portal in the sky with Fox, though were more allies if anything. We don't want to fight." King Dedede looked cautsiotly at Ganondorf. "We have under an hour before the world is taken over by the Subspace. To my knowledge, all the heroes are too far south to be rescued. We just need to stay put." Bayonetta walked over to Bowser. "That means you are on our side now." Bowser had no choice to agree. "Bowser, it ends now." Ganondorf just smiled. Something popped up behind them all. It was a giant Lion from the Subspace Army. "This will keep you occupied whilst you wait." Peppy and Slippy hurried back to the Arwings and flew off. "Listen, we'll fly into the Subspace once its activated." Bowser, Jr, Bayonetta and Dedede had no choice but to free Ganondorf from the beast's grip and defeat the Subspace lion, also known as Raileo. Ganondorf teleported off.

The massive lion gave a huge roar and went running towards the team. Bayonetta jumped up and shot her guns at Raileo. It then proceeded to bite Bayonetta. She dodged out the way and time seemed to slow down. She then sent the arm of a demon out to punch Raileo. "What was that?" King Dedede asked. "Witch Time. If I dodge an attack at the last minute, time slows down for me to do some damage." King Dedede was impressed. "Get on the edge of my hammer, I will give you boost." She did so, and she went into the air and onto Raileo.

Bowser was shooting flames at its back legs whilst Bowser Jr was firing cannonballs at its front ones. Bayonetta, on Raileo's back, summonded the limbs of a demon to hurt it. She then fired some more bullets which weakened it even more before it was time for the big finale. She sent out one huge demon which chomped down on Raileo, defeating it.

"Alls well that ends well" said King Dedede. "Well, except for the fact that Ganondorf got away. Not to mention the fact that the world will end in about twenty minutes. You know what, that monster just made things worse. The best we can do is prepare ourselves." Bayonetta and the Bowsers looked around to see The Shard, the largest tower in London, in the distance. "I may have a bit of an idea. Follow me, but we don't have long."


	26. Chapter 26: Swallowed World

Chapter 26: Swallowed World

Bayonetta, Bowser, Jr and King Dedede got to The Shard. They could feel a bit of wind starting up as well; it's obvious that the subspace bomb had been set off. Bayonetta summoned a demon which grabbed a hold of the previous enemies as the black blob of the subspace started to emerge. The demon then tossed them into the Subspace. "Well, I suppose it's my turn now" Bayonetta mentioned. The windows of the Shard were staring to come loose and fly into the Subspace. Bayonetta jumped from one to the other. "Up to the Subspace, here we go."

Suddenly, she was stopped in her place by Ridley, now with huge armour. "So, I heard about you." Bayonetta freed herself. "I was defeated once, but Ganondorf just found me and revived me and gave me this armour. Now bow before Meta Ridley!" Bayonetta got her guns ready. It was time to battle again.

Meta Ridley grabbed Beyonetta and attempted to throw her off the Shard window they were fighting on. Thankfully, Bayonetta landed on another window. Meta Ridley came flying down but Bayonetta jumped above him. She then landed on Meta Ridley and started shooting at him, along with summoning the limbs of demons to damage him even more. Ridley however shook her off, but she jumped from another falling window onto one higher up. She then summonsed one more demon leg which was enough to make Meta Ridley go plummeting to the ground.

Bayonetta could only feel relieved for a moment however; she was entering the Subspace. Bowser, Jr and Dedede were still making it up with the demon that was summoned earlier. "Well, NOW it's time to play naughty" she said as she entered the black abyss.

"Well, that's it. We're doomed" said Peach. "We're going to freeze to death whilst the world is going to be swallowed by Ganondorf." All everyone could see around themselves was whiteness, along with the occasional penguin. "I could run around and look for a way back" Sonic suggested, but his legs were frozen, and he couldn't. The best everyone could do would be to gather around Charizard's flame to keep everyone warm, though that was only for the time being. Charizard itself was starting to feel very tired.

"So, anyone got suggestions?" asked Fox, trying to contact Peppy and Slippy (which was impossible, as the snow hindered the signal). Pit thought for a minute. "This might seem mad, but why don't we try attacking from inside the Subspace?" Everyone just stared at him as if he had gone completely looney. "A friend of mine, Chief Kamili. He mentioned that the world will be swallowed up. So desperate times call for desperate measures. It's a risk, but I want to hear more options." Everyone else couldn't think of anything, so no one put their hand up. "He's right" said Shulk. "Did you have a vision?" Marth asked. "Yes. I believe it could work. But the future isn't pretty. From what I saw, we all-"

The wind started to pick up. "What's happening?" Lucario asked. They all looked over the horizon to see the black Subspace getting bigger and bigger, the white tundra slowly being swallowed by it. "That's it!" Fox shouted. "We need to get in there!" The ice started cracking all around them. "OK everyone, hold on to a piece of ice! It will get us there quicker." Everyone found their own chunks of ice. Slowly, the ice started to dislodge itself from the ground and they were getting sucked in. They went flying on their own pieces of ice towards the black hole. "If we attack it from the outside, we'll attack it from the inside!" shouted Ike.

Within seconds, the first few heroes were in. Then more went in. The final one was Mario himself, the first to realize where he was and the last one to enter the Subspace. He looked back to the planet of Earth, possibly the last view of it before he gets sent back to his own world. He shed a tear and jumped from his chunk of ice into the Subspace.


	27. Chapter 27: Sent Back

Chapter 27: Sent back

All the heroes looked on into the blackness of the Subspace. "I know this place. From my dream" Mario remembered. But something bigger was coming back. "Wait! I also remember place! I've been here before! A lot of you were here to! Marth and Rob and Captain Falcon and Mr Game and Watch and Lucario and Kriby and a bunch of others! It looks like we have new faces to help us though, come on, lets go and save the world."

Ganondorf was watching there every move with fury. "Insane imbeciles. This won't do." He walked over to a large gate. "I call upon the grand master who I have now joined. Tabuu, I grant a request." Just then, rainbow wings spread and flashing blue all over, Tabuu awakened. "Ganondorf. You have done well so far. You were the only one of my minions who was successful." Ganondorf was shocked for a minute but got back to the task at hand. "Nevermind. The heroes are here." Tabuu seemed angry. "You were supposed to get rid of most of them before the Subspace bomb went off." Ganondorf tried to explain, but it was no use. "I…I got rid of three. The two psychic boys and the psychic Pokémon. Forgive me, please." Tabuu wasn't buying it. "I will take care of the select number that I can. However, my power is not as strong as it can be, so some heroes will remain. It's why I told you to get rid of most of them, not just three. I am having a word with you once I get back and you will be feeling very sorry for yourself." Ganondorf, for once in his life, felt something that he never thought he would feel, even against the hero of Hyrule himself; fear.

Tabuu teleported away and Ganondorf fell to his knees. He started banging the ground. "WHY DID I AGREE TO ALL OF THIS! I WANTED TO BECOME A KING OF A NEW WORLD, NOT A SLAVE TO A BIGGER EVIL!" "Well, I will have to say you are acting like quite the brat aren't you." It was Bayonetta, Bowser, Jr and Dedede. "This is why you don't make pacts with evil beings. They never go down do they." Ganondorf looked at her, partially in anger but with frustration. "You, we are going to have a brawl. Right here, right now." Bayonetta got her guns ready. "Well, I was ready to fight you back down there, but here I feel would be even better."

Ganondorf came running at Bayonetta with a Warlock Punch. However, Bayonetta dodged with Witch Time and hit Ganondorf with a Heel Slide. Ganondorf came at Bayonetta with a Flame Choke, grabbing Bayonetta by the neck. Bayonetta however loosened his grip with a Bullet Climax, knocking Ganondorf back. They then ran at each other, Ganondorf readying another Warlock Punch. Bayonetta once again dodged with Witch Time and knocked Ganondorf unconscious. "Now time for the climax." She summoned. "PDEE BARMA!" A massive butterfly woman was summoned which knocked Ganondorf into his trophy form.

Bayonetta revived Ganondorf and explained the situation. "I am going to be punished big time" Ganondorf said. "No" Bayonetta said. "We are going to defeat that blue boy after we find recruits. Come on, you are on our side now." Ganondorf got up. "I am not going to join you." Dedede came up to him. "Then who are you gonna join? You have no choice. Team up and defeat Tabuu or succumb to his wrath. The decision is a no brainer if you ask me."

The heroes were still running through the Subspace when Tabuu appeared before them. "Tabuu" Mario proclaimed. "We meet again." Tabuu grinned. "So, you regained your memories? Keep a hold of them, as you are not going to remember them BACK IN YOUR OWN WORLD!" Tabuu gave out a huge shockwave which went through a huge portion of the heroes. Tabuu teleported off after that.

"What happened?" Sheik asked turning to Link. He was glowing. Sheik ran towards him to ask if he was alright, but the glow surrounded him. When it died down, he was gone. "Are we being sent back?" Sheik asked in shock as she saw heroes such as Shulk and Peach glow and disappear. Pikachu could only watch in horror as all of its Pokémon friends, aside from Greninja, disappear before him. "NO!" Marth shouted as Ike and the other nights faded from his sight. "Hey Pit." Pit looked around to see Palutena beginning to shine, along with Dark Pit. "I guess you could say I'm feeling a little bit light headed." Those were her final words before vanishing. "Lady Palutena!" he yelled.

Luigi looked around to see Mario glowing. "Mario. You can't leave me!" Luigi shouted. "Luigi, thanks for coming." He glowed bright enough to almost blind Luigi. By the time the glow had died down, Mario was gone.

The eight survivors just stood around in confusion, horror and sadness. Luigi, Pikachu, Marth, Sheik, ROB, Pit, Greninja and Megaman were left. It was up to them. Not to defeat Tabuu, but to get them back. Though little did they know, Bayonetta was working behind the scenes…


	28. Chapter 28: Return of the psychics

Chapter 28: Return of the psychics

Bayonetta's team continued through Subspace. "So Ganondorf" asked King Dedede. "You wanted to become Tabuu's servant to take over the world because you apparently were beaten by him before and believed that with his power on your side, you could take over this world." Ganondorf nodded. "Yes. Let's just say it didn't go as planned. Now Tabuu needs to be beaten. This world isn't meant to be taken over."

As they continued on, they saw a portal to what looked like a large mass of land. Above it wrote 'Eagleland.' "Stand back, I'm going in." Bayonetta ran through the portal, leaving the others behind.

Bayonetta looked around to see a sign saying 'Onett'. "Well, this looks like an interesting place. But, where exactly is it?" In the distance she saw Ness. "Hey, little boy. What is this Eagleland? Is it on Earth?" Ness just looked at Bayonetta. "Who are you?" Bayonetta introduced herself some more and told him about the mission she was on. "What are you talking about? I mean, I might have done that as well, but I don't remember… hold on." He put his hands to his head and at that point, Lucas appeared before her. "We remember now! We are coming with you!" Bayonetta looked towards the portal and she took the two boys through.

"Well, glad to see that you two are safe." Ness and Lucas saw Ganondorf and were about to attack him, but Bayonetta stopped them both. "He's on our side now. He has no choice." Ness however wasn't concentrating. In the distance, he saw Luigi and the others about to be attacked by soldiers. "It's them! We need to help them!"

Soldiers were gathering round the eight survivors, ready to take them down. "If only everyone else was here!" Megaman shouted. Ness came over with lightning and saved them. "Ness!" Luigi yelled. "Lucas!" Pit followed. "What are you doing here, and with the villians to?" Ness defended Luigi against a soldier. "I'll explain. Let's take out these guys first."

Bowser came over and defeated the soldiers with his Fire Breath. Greninja also helped him with Water Shuriken. Ganondorf grabbed one of the soldiers. "You betrayed me. HOW DARE YOU!" he threw it to the ground and punched it until it disappeared.

Eventually all the soldiers were down, and Ness explained the situation. "So we can get the heroes back" said Marth. "Where else could those portals be?" Rob looked around and pointed one out. "May I suggest up there?" Rob flew up and into the portal. Above it said "Hyrule". Sheik told everyone to just find portals and go through them. She jumped through and joined ROB.

"What is this place?" ROB asked Sheik. "This is Hyrule, my homeland. Link should be around here." The robot and the Ninja continued when they saw Link start going into Hyrule City. "Link." Link looked around in shock. "I know your mission to save Hyrule must continue, but there is no evil to beat at the moment." Link seemed puzzled. "Come with us. We know where Ganondorf is." She pointed towards the portal. Link drew his sword. "So, you will fight for it will you?" ROB also joined in.

Link fired an arrow at ROB though ROB fired a laser at Link. Sheik used a Needle Storm and then a Bouncing Fish, knocking Link down. ROB used an Arm Rotor which did even more damage to Link. Sheik delivered the finishing blow, turning Link into a trophy.

Sheik went over and revived Link. "Link, I understand the confusion. But you need to come with us." Sheik pulled down her scarf and undid her hair to reveal it was Princess Zelda. ROB was shocked. "You weren't left in Paris! You were with us this whole time!" Link needed to come to his senses, but eventually agreed to tag along. "Your friends are waiting. Come on." Link reluctantly went along.

Back in the Subspace, a few more heroes were back. These included the rest of the Pokémon, Mr Game and Watch, Kirby, Meta Knight, Ryu, Fox, Falco, Little Mac, Villager and Duck Hunt. "Bowser should be getting back from Zebes any minute now" Marth said. "I'm going to Bionis." He went through the portal.

When he got through, he found himself in a place called Guar Plains. "So, who will I find here?" Marth asked. "Hey, who are you?" Marth looked around to see Shulk with a group of people. "Shulk! It's you!" Shulk gasped. "How do you know who I am?" One of his friends stood in front of him. "Let me guess, you're a spy from the Bionis aren't you." Marth was confused. "Reyn, enough" Shulk said. "Let's hear from him."

"I'm sorry, but I don't seem to remember" Shulk mentioned. "Saving another world. We're focusing on saving the Bionis." Marth was very confused. "That's beside the point" he said. "You need to help this other world. Your memory must have been wiped." Shulk was confused. He looked at his friends. "Ah, yes" he said. "These are my friends. Reyn, Sharla, Dunban, Melia and Riki."

After some wondering, they heard a bunch of screaming. "Homs!" Dunban yelled as they saw a massive robot like creature attacking. "It's a mechon!" Sahrla shouted. "Riki put faith in Shulk and blue knight take it down!" Shulk swung his monado. "Enchant!" Shulk shouted, as Marth's sword started to glow purple. "This feels, familiar…" Shulk stated. "Maybe this battle will jog your memory" Marth said. "We'll give you a hand to" said Reyn. "No" Dunban said. "Leave this to the two of them. Shulk has more purposes, he just needs to remember them."

Marth used a Dancing Blade at the front and Shulk used a Back Slash. The Mechon then swiped into Marth. It then fired a beam at Marth. Marth, however, was suddenly given the speed to dodge. "Thanks Shulk." Marth said. Shulk was confused as to how Marth knew that was Shulk's doing with the monado, but it was all starting to come to him now. "Let's finish this!" they both shouted.

Shulk and Marth then went all out. Marth dug his blade into the head of the Mechon and Shulk swiped at its feet until it was destroyed.

"That was teamwork!" Melia shouted. "Shulk. I understand that you and your friends have duties. But just give it some time to finish our mission first." Shulk nodded. "I understand Marth. You guys will be ok?" Reyn was a bit worried. "Without the monado, how will we defeat the Mechon?" Sharla suddenly remembered. "Why don't we go and help Juju at Colony 6?" Everyone saw that as great idea. "I will be back, I promise" Shulk said, as they wandered to the portal.

When they got back, everyone is gone. "Where is everyone?" asked Marth. He looked around to see Ness, Lucas and Mewtwo. "Are you all alright?" Marth asked. "Yes, but everyone had been turned into trophies and imprisoned!" Lucas panicked.


	29. Chapter 29: The Escapists

Chapter 29: The Escapists

Shulk, Marth, Ness, Lucas and Mewtwo stood outside the Subspace Prison. "How are we going to infiltrate?" Marth asked. Suddenly, Shulk has a vision. He saw Marth and a couple of the prisoners taking down a bunch of soldiers. "OK, there are more portals. Marth, you go and take down some of the guards, the four of us will rescue some more heroes." Marth was shocked. "Why me?" "There's no time. Just go in and take them down." Marth nodded and went in, but stopped himself. "You guys will be fine? I can do it, its you I'm worried about." Mewtwo floated over to Marth. "Shulk, I must insist that I go with him. He can't take that many soldiers down by himself. Get as much backup as you can." "Got it" Shulk said as the three went off to portals. They were titled "Gaia", "Mute City" and "Ylisse" respectively. "Good luck" Marth said.

Marth and Mewtwo went around the prison. They found the trophies of ROB, Meta Knight, Greninja and Little Mac who they freed.

"Where do you think you all are going?" It was heard from the speakers. It was Tabuu. "Tabuu. That is enough." Marth shouted. "Your reign of terror ends here. Can you see us?" Tabuu laughed. "I've been seeing you ever since you broke in. Too bad you arne't getting out." Soldiers started surrounding them. "This isn't good" said Little Mac, praying. Well, he tried to pray but his boxing gloves made it hard to do so.

Suddenly, a bunch of soldiers were defeated by a hammer. "It's that fat penguin!" Marth shouted. "For yer information, I'm not fat. I'll tell ya how I got free in a sec, we have to defeat these suckas!"

After the match, Dedede went into his pocket and pulled out some badges with his face on them. "These are my Dedede Brooch's. If ya turn into a trophy, they will revive ya. I was able ta get out because my hammer destroyed the electric barrier sources. I've disabled all the barriers in the control room. All the prisoners will join us soon. Now how about we go back through those portals and get out friends back?"

Just then, Kirby appeared out of nowhere. "Kirby! What are ya doin here? I hate ya, but I care about yer safety now. It's why I gave ya a brooch! Listen, come with me and Meta Knight. We have heroes to save! I would appreciate more help if that's fine with ya guys!" Everyone nodded, though Mewtwo, Little Mac and ROB agreed to stay behind and help the others prisoners.

Meta Knight flew into the portal that read "Skyworld" and himself in a world full of clouds. He flew around all over the place and found Dark Pit. "Dark Pit, are you alright?" Meta Knight asked. "Who are you?" Meta Knight introduced himself. "Never heard of you. Do you know where Pit is?" Meta Knight nodded. "Come with me, but you will need to save another world to do so."

Suddenly, Skyworld turned dark. "He's here" Dark Pit said. "Who?" Meta Knight asked. "That would be me!" Meta Knight and Dark Pit looked up to see a dark figure. "My name is Hades and I will make lovely winged mush out of the two of you." Meta Knight withdrew his sword and Pit withdrew his arrow. "We'll take your army down!" Dark Pit announced. "Aw, how cute. Little Angel wants to challenge me. Well, let's do that. Have a play with my friends!"

Hades army advanced towards Dark Pit and Meta Knight. "We need to get to the portal to" Meta Knight said. The two of them nodded to each other and started to rush towards the portal, occasionally defeating an enemy that would get close to them. The portal was almost there, but a bunch of enemies blocked the exit. "We will defeat you!" Dark Pit yelled. They started racing towards the two of them, but they were protected by a shield. It was Palutena. "Did I miss anything?" she asked. Meta Knight grabbed the arms of both Dark Pit and Palutena. "On the count of three. 1, 2, 3," They jumped through the portal and back to Subspace.

After a little while, everyone had been saved. "Well, we're all a team now" said Diddy Kong. "Now what?" Mario though for a minute. He thought about all the times he had on Earth. Arriving in New York, saving Las Vegas, ending up in London. "I… don't think we will be able to go back" Mario said. Everyone gasped. "But what if they worry about us?" asked Lucas. "Because they have faith in us" Marth noted. "We came here to save this world, and that's what we will be doing, even if it means going back to our world afterwards. It will mean fulfilling our purpose." Mario at that point looked over to see Bowser, Ganondorf and Bowser Jr. "Guys. I know you did wrong, but now is the time to make it right." Link came over to encourage Ganondorf. "Just promise me one thing. If we get called upon again, we will need to call another truce." Bowser went over to Mario and shook his hand, same with Ganondorf and Link. "Okay everyone. Here is the plan…"


	30. Final Chapter: Final Smash

Final Chapter: Final Smash

Everyone, hero and foe alike, stood facing Tabuu, his golden wings spread. "You fools think you can stop me?" Tabuu asked. Mario came forward. "We are going home now." Tabuu gave a smirk. "So you have given up." Mario shook his head. "Not exactly. Pit! Dark Pit! Palutena! Now!"

Pit used his Uppderdash Arm knocking Tabuu into a portal, not into one of the heroes world, but into a part of the Earth. "They say this place is called Mexico" said Pit. "What do I do?" He saw a Taco stand and threw a taco into Tabuu's mouth. It was so spicy that it managed to weaken Tabuu a little bit. Pit used an Upperdash Arm to knock Tabuu to another area of Subspace. Mexico was safe. Pit had done his job and was sent back to Skyworld.

Next up was Ireland, where Pacman was stationed. He burst out of the shamrock field and threw some fruit at Tabuu. Pacman then hurled him off the cliff into the sea. Pacman was sent back to Pacland after that. Ireland could see light again.

After that was China. After that, Denmark. Kuwait, Barbados, Canada, Germany, New Zealand, Ukraine, Tuvalu, Morocco. Each hero did their little bit in each country to try and weaken Tabuu.

The Subspace was getting smaller and smaller. Charizard did some damage in Argentina. Ike got some hits in Switzerland. More and more of the world was staring to light up again, with more and more heroes being sent back.

After a while, there was only 12 left: Mario, Donkey Kong, Link, Samus, Yoshi, Kirby, Fox, Pikachu, Luigi, Ness, Jigglypuff and Captain Falcon. "Tabuu, you have been weakened!" Fox shouted. "We will not reconcile! You will be defeated again, and this world will be at peace! Listen guys, I'll go first. Peppa and Slippy should have been teleported back with Falco to. If they haven't, then my role will defiantly do just that."

Fox shot Tabuu with his Blaster, though Tabuu barely felt it. Tabuu swiped fox out of the wayand was about to do the finishing blow. Fox however used the Fire Fox to burn himself out of Tabuu's grasp. He shot Tabuu a few more times before he started glowing. "Thanks for the adventure guys. One of you take over now!" Yoshi ran in just as Fox disappeared.

Yoshi threw multiple eggs at Tabuu. Tabuu fired lasers at Yoshi which made Yoshi fly up into the air. Yoshi however used the Yoshi Bomb with the air he got. This did even more damage to Tabuu. Yoshi then used an Egg Roll and smashed into Tabuu. Yoshi then started glowing and tag teamed over to Ness before he disappeared back to the Mushroom Kingdom.

Ness used a PK Thunder on Tabuu from a distance. Tabuu however came prepared; he got out a golden whip and grabbed Ness by the ankle. He then started thrashing him from one side to the other. Ness then used PF Fire on Tabuu's face and Tabuu let of of the chain. A few PK flashes and that was Ness's turn. "I've got to get back to Onett guys, but thanks for a great time."

Donkey Kong started with a Giant Punch and whilst Tabuu did take damage, he turned into a Golden Bracket and attempted to grab Donkey Kong. Donkey Kong used Spinning Kong to dodge and then fell to the ground. He then used a hand slap on the ground which finished his turn. Donkey Kong glowed and disappeared.

Link was next. He fired a Hero's Bow from a distance and threw his Gale Boomerang. Tabuu however spread his rainbow wings and was prepared to let out a shockwave. He did, but Link shielded himself with his Hylian Shield which blew him back. Link fired another Hero's Bow and, after getting closer, used a Spin Attack. That finished Link's turn. He saluted and faded away.

Jigglypuff entered the ring and used a Pound attack in the air. Tabuu fired some energy bullets at Jigglypuff which pinned it to the ground. Tabuu came rushing over to Jigglypuff and, despite its efforts to sing to put Tabuu to sleep, was still knocked back. Jigglypuff could fly though, so it didn't fall out of the stadium. It used Rollout on Tabuu which was enough to send Jigglypuff back to its world.

Luigi reluctantly wandered onto the makeshift stadium. He fired a Fireball at Tabuu who took it reluctantly. Tabuu got his chain ready and tried to hit Luigi with it, but Luigi dodged. Luigi charged into Tabuu with a green missile. He used a few more fireballs before fading away.

Samus ran in with a Screw Attack. Tabuu fired some missiles at Metroid, pinning her to the ground, though she was able to just jump again with another Screw Attack. She used a Charge Shot which caused an explosion. She used 3 missiles then disappeared.

Captain Falcon confronted Tabuu and started with a Falcon Punch. Tabuu blocked it with his fist then tied the chain around Captain Falcon's ankle and flung him up into the air. He then used the Golden Brackets to have Captain Falcon smash down to the ground. Falcon used a Falcon Punch again injuring Tabuu even more allowing Captain Falcon to return to his home world.

Next was Kirby. Kirby was unable to inhale Tabuu, so he had to go off on his own with his Final Cutter. That hit Tabuu a fair bit, though Tabuu sent out another shockwave which Kirby barely survived. Kirby floated above Tabuu and turned into a stone, falling right onto Tabuu's head. Kirby finished his turn with Hammer Flip. Kirby then disappeared.

Pikachu started to finish Tabuu off with Thunder. Tabuu felt quite a lot of it, though dashed down and hit Pikachu, knocking it off the stadium. Pikachu managed to save itself with Quick Attack, helping it get back onto the stadium. Pikachu used Skull Bash and then another Thunder, and it finished its job, fading back to Kanto.

Mario finally walked on. "Tabuu. I must congratulate you fore giving us all a challenge. But you have lost! I know you should accept it, but we will not forive you!" Hu jumped up with a Super Jump Punch but Tabuu sent out a shockwave. Mario barely grabbed hold of the edge but managed to get back up. He fired some fireballs at Tabuu and then used another Super Punch Jump. Tabuu came up and punched Mario so hard he went flying back, once again just grabbing the stadium side. Mario was getting weak; one more and he was done for. If he loses, Tabuu could rebuild Subspace. He had one more last resort. "THIS IS NOR YOUR WORLD!" she shouted and ran towards Tabuu. He jumped towards him with a punch. Everything was still. Suddenly, Tabuu exploded and Mario could only see white in front of him…

"Mario! Mario! Are you alright?" Mario woke up and looked around. He was back in the Mushroom Kingdom. "I'm…home. I must have defeated Tabuu." Peach, Bowser and Yoshi then came along. "Great one Mario! You are the one who saved the world!" Mario however was a little bit depressed. "We may never see our friends again though." Peach got him off the ground. "Hey, the world might just need saving again. We might be called again for all we know. Or maybe not. But our job is done, and things can go back to normal." Everyone laughed except for Mario, who was eyeing Bowser. "What?" Bowser asked. "She said everything is back to normal, didn't she? That's you cue!" Bowser laughed. "I forgot. Come on Peach!" He grabbed Peach by the arm and flung her over his shoulder. "You want to save her or what?" Mario, Luigi and Yoshi chased after Bowser, as a new, far more familiar adventure began.

THE SUBSPACE EMISSARY 2: THE OTHER WORLD

Based on the Super Smash Bros series of games by Masahiro Sakurai

Rights of characters go to:

Nintendo

The Pokémon Company

Creatures Inc

Game Freak

Hal Laboratory

Intelligent Systems

Monolith Soft

Sora Ltd

Platinum Games

Capcom

Sega

Namco Bandai

Square Enix

I do not own any of these properties.

Written by Penguinja

CONGRATULATIONS!

Dedicated to Satoru Iwata

1959 – 2015

"On my business card, I am a corporate president. In my mind, I am a game developer. But in my heart, I am a gamer."


End file.
